Oneshot Compilation: Rin & Len
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots of Rin and Len by yours truly, Azn-Rinny! Genres will vary for each oneshot, however, expect each one to have at least a bit of fluff! Rated T for the slight occational use of profanity.
1. Life is a Dare

**Hi Hi Minna-san! ;D  
**

**This is 1 out of the 2 Oneshot Compilations! The other is of SeeU&SeeWoo/Yuuma! ;D  
**

**I decided that if I ever have writer's block, I'll write oneshots that I have been saving up xD As you can see, I have writer's block right now xD  
**

**So~  
**

**For every Oneshot, I shall have the number, underneath will be the title, and then a quote that inspired me to write this! Followed by Genre & Summary!  
**

**Let's move on shall we? ;D  
**

**Here's the first oneshot! (:  
**

**Enjoy! Please Review! ;D  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #1  
**

**Title: Life is a Dare  
**

**Genre: Romance & Friendship  
**

**Summary: Rin Kagami is a girl who takes up any dare just because she has nothing in life that she can live for. When Rin gets dared to proclaim to Len Kagamine, the most popular guy in school that she hates him, Len himself starts to have an interest in Rin. From the jealous antagonist, Rin is later, after bonding with Len's annoyance (to her anyway), she is then dared to once again proclaim that she hates Len and to ignore each other from now on. What will happen when Rin realizes that she had already fallen in love? What is the fate of these two?  
**

******"Stand upright, speak thy thoughts, declare The truth thou hast, that all may share; Be bold, proclaim it everywhere: They only live who dare."**

* * *

**Rin POV**

I'm the girl that you can consider unworthy to live.

Just your average 3rd year in high school, not caring for the world what others thought of me.

That's why people often dare me to do incredulous things to other people such as leaving several thumbtacks on the teacher's chair and confessing that it was me, or putting a snake inside a girl's desk.

The thrill of seeing their faces just make me feel... refreshed.

I'm a sick human being...

I do all this because simply, I have nothing to live for.

There's nothing that can serve as ambition for me.

Absolutely nothing.

Parents? Don't have any. Friends? Don't have any of that either. I am just an outsider to this school.

Someone that people use for their advantage... and I don't mind it.

What's really the point when there's nothing that you can set yourself to do? To be completely honest... I have no idea why I'm still alive.

My guess is, I just want to live. See what else I can waste myself doing, and just see what will happen.

But really, that's just a guess. I wouldn't really take that answer seriously.

As I think about this, I was currently laying my head against my arms that were folded on my desk. I came to school pretty early today. No particular reason really. Just because I didn't have anything else better to do.

"Rin-san!" A cheerful voice called my name with a giggle.

What's there to laugh about? Who's calling my name anyway?

I lifted my head from my arms that were now sprawled across my school desk. Class hasn't even started yet, and already I am bothered.

"I have a dare for you!" The girl said with a taunting and skeptical look. I don't even know this girl... well, she has dared me to do a couple of things, but I never really knew her name or anything. I don't really know anyone's names here... but I can tell you that she had long teal hair that were split into pigtails.

I gave her an uninterested looking raise of an eyebrow. That's just my natural, everyday face though. I'm pretty known for my emotionless face.

"What is it?" I nonchalantly replied back as I then leaned my chin on the palm of my hand. "Might as well get this over with before class starts."

The teal headed girl clapped twice and said, "Well, this is about Len Kagamine! You know, the real popular guy that's in this class? Well, being his childhood friend, I feel that people like him too much... so~ my dare for you is to go up to his desk, get his attention and straight up say, 'I don't like you, you disgust me.' and that's it!"

At first, I gave her an expression that should have said, "Can this get any ridiculous?" but despite all that, I nodded to her request and started to walk over to this oh-so-popular guy that was surrounded by both males and females. In all cases, it was crowded.

How popular can this guy be? I don't even know the guy. Let alone how he would even look like.

I heard the distant giggle from that teal headed girl. She gets so excited for things like this...

When I got to his desk, I glanced both left and right to see and hear chattering amongst peers and whatnot. I couldn't even see Len Kagamine himself because of the crowding. I bit my bottom lip, losing my tolerance of just standing there waiting for people to clear the way, so I just ended up shoving. When I saw the familiar wooded structure and feel of the desk, I slammed both my hands on the said desk.

Everyone that was crowding and everyone that was in the classroom shut their mouths and listened closely to our soon to be conversation.

"Uhmm... can I help you?" The blonde headed boy that was the owner of the desk, and probably Len Kagamine inquired. "I'm sure you have something to say."

My expression still seemed emotionless and my lips remained as a frown. I took in a breath, and opened my mouth to say without any hesitation whatsoever, "I don't like you. You disgust me."

I heard gasps from all over the room and I rolled my eyes once I heard them.

Even through all the chattering amongst the students crowding the popular guy, I was still able to clearly hear what he had to say...

"Thank you for your opinion."

For the first time in my life, my eyes had widened. From it's usual uninterested, and blank composure, they had been astonished.

He continued to give me a innocent, gentle and kind smile that gave me the shivers. What's with this guy?

At that moment, the bell had rung. Everyone else had dispersed back to their respective seats, however zip was still in shock from what was just heard and said.

I have never seen someone take this kind of thing lightly. I was expecting anger, discomfort, depression... something of that sort! However... he just gave me a smile and a thank you.

What the hell.

I shook my head back and forth and softly smacked both my cheeks at the same time. He was didn't want to show that he was actually bothered by my comment. It's all that you can expect from people with a title like him.

I sighed once before turning around myself to return to my desk, however beforehand, through my peripherals, I saw that guy look at me with a smile and wave goodbye.

I just gave him a confused glance and continued to walk away without any show of hesitation, despite all the hesitation that was going on in my mind. Even though someone can be thinking something different in the inside, I never knew there were any people that could hold up a facade more than even I could.

Or... was he really being serious?

Actually, more importantly, I don't even know why this is even bothering me. Was it even bothering me in the first place? Or just in mind?

I rolled my eyes as I sank into my chair in front of my respective desk and leaned my pounding head on both palms of my hands.

I really don't know...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

The whole day, I couldn't really function. Nor was I paying attention at all. Not like I ever do, but it was more than general. I was just completely out of it.

Ever since the incident in the morning, I have curious for the first time in my life on what someone thought about what I had said. If it was a normal situation before this, I would care less even if they were crying their eyeballs out from what I would have said.

Oh well... I can't really do anything about it anyway. So, what's the point to continue thinking about this? I might as well just forget.

Putting that aside...

I was on cleaning duty today. My job was to clean the pool. Usually I would be doing it alone. People would be afraid to confront me for all the rash and blunt things I do, for my own personal entertainment.

A lot of times, people see me as a bully. Some see me as someone they would want to kill next if they were a serial killer or something. I don't blame them though. Even I want to rid myself.

What point is there for me to continue living? Even if I want to continue... I really do... but sometimes when I think no one understands like this... I feel like I have no hope to live.

I'm all alone.

All I've got is a barricade. Emotions refusing to outflow. All I can think about is how cold I am...

I feel like I have no home. I'm all by myself, and I belong nowhere. I'm an outsider in my own world.

No one can understand...

I felt the corner of my lips gradually drooping more the more I thought about this unfortunate truth.

I bite my lip as I look out in front of me. The teacher gave this job to not only me, but to others as well. Mostly being males seeing how this was usually a male's job in school. However, since no one volunteers, I'm usually here all alone.

I always has been though. It's okay.

I stretched the white hairtie on my wrist, and tied my short hair up into a small side ponytail. I fixes my short shorts and my gym white t-shirt for gym that had my last name printed on the back of it and walked over to grab the mop.

First, I was supposed to mop the outside before cleaning the water. This process all together usually takes about a couple hours. It gives me a lot of time to think about what I plan to do with my live other than commit myself to do stupid dares.

I don't know what my problem is.

Nothing comes to mind.

It's fucking stupid...

"Kagami-san?" A voice called out from behind me. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

My eyes continued on with it's state of dullness and I turned around as I loosened my grip on the mop. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His voice haunts me...

"Someone has to clean the pool..." I answered nonchalantly. "I should be asking you what you're doing here. This is my job, and my job only."

I saw from the side that the bashful boy had passed me and grabbed for a mop, "I'm here to clean. What else does it look like?"

"I said, this is my job. I can do this myself." I answered while grinding my teeth.

He's pissing me off.

"No, I'm going to clean." He answered back averting his eyes from me.

I rolled my eyes as I gripped the mop in my hand tightly, "Why?"

He stopped mopping for a second and looked me right in the eye with a sincere expression that gave me the shivers. Although his soft expression scared me enough, what he said next was just as terrifying...

"You've always been alone. I don't like that."

My eyes widened again. My once emotionless, dull, and always uninterested looking eyes had widened once again in shock.

He smiles and chuckles afterwards as he said, "Having a girl doing rough work like this alone? That's not right! It isn't fair."

If he's trying to make me feel like I'm modest, it's giving me the wrong idea.

"Was that supposed to be a sexist implication?" I inquired with a cold attitude and a nonchalant tone. I hid my eyes and gripped tighter onto the mop.

The boy with his hair tied up looks at me and says, "I'm saying, that you are always so considerate to others... maybe you don't really show it, but you never seem to let people down. I admire you, Kagami-san!"

A-Admire?

I felt flabbergasted at what was just said to me and looked at this boy with a crazed expression. I'm return he just gave me the same carefree smile and extended his hand out to me, "I want to get to know you more, Kagami-san! I'm not sure where I went wrong with my first impression for you to hate me... but, I think you're awesome! I'm Len Kagamine. Just call me Len though!"

I looked at him while biting my lip, and hesitantly bringing my twitching and shaking hand up to meet his. "I'd rather not call you by your first name, Kagamine-san."

I couldn't say anything. other than that. I was compelled from doing so. I was too stunned.

The thought of someone admiring me?

It's a very foreign feeling...

"This place isn't going to clean itself. I'll start cleaning the pool itself if you mop up around it..." I said breaking our handshake abruptly and quickly ordering.

Len snickered and said ecstatically, "Yes ma'am!"

I brought my hands up to both my cheeks. They were burning.

I don't understand...

What was I feeling?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

For weeks, Len Kagamine had always been by my side, always sharing cleaning duty with me.

At first, it was a bit of an annoyance to always have him around... talking to me, asking me questions about what I like to do, or hobbies... and most importantly, what I hope to do for the future, or what kind of person I would like to be.

For the majority of the times, my answers were pretty vague and nonchalant. It's just my character for me to be acting that way. However, even so, Len still chooses to talk to me or help me out with cleaning. Even during class, he would always greet me a cheerful, "Good Morning" in class.

Even if he is always surrounded by so many people that dearly love him as an acquaintance or more, he still chooses to push them all aside to greet me in the mornings.

No one has ever done that. Except sometimes, that teal-haired girl in pigtails that claims to be his best friend/childhood friend would sometimes give me the occational greeting... alongside a dare anyway.

Now, I was on my way to the pool once again. It was a typical Tuesday afternoon, which meant, yes, I have cleaning duty. Nothing else changed.

Len would always be there first, sitting down the ground, fiddling with the ends of the mops, already in his gym attire. When he sees me, he would give me a bright smile and say, "Kagami-san! I missed you!"

I won't lie. Sometimes, I really look forward to hearing him say those words to me.

Sometimes I think, rather than an annoyance, he was someone really special and important to me. So important that I feel greedy.

Is that normal?

I shook my head back and forth quickly as I hurriedly gathered my belongings and headed for the pool. I was already in my gym attire since I was just at gym, making my life so much easier.

I was eager to get to the pool. Hoping to hear him say these annoying yet heart warming words... however, as soon as I opened the gate to the pool, he wasn't there.

The usual Len that was sitting down waiting for me... wasn't there. I felt a pang of disappointment when I realized this and threw my bag at the corner somewhere.

I guess I was expecting too much...

While sighing, I reached for a mop however doing so, someone else grabbed the top of the one I had grabbed.

Thinking that it was Len, I quickly turned around with a slightly eager face, however my lips twitched downwards to see that it wasn't him. It was a different girl that I have never in my life, seen before.

"Hello, Kagami-san." The girl said with a mischievous glare. "How are those dares coming along? You haven't been accepting or rather, even trying to hear about them lately..."

The girl had long red hair, with a random cowlick at the side of her head. Judging by her nametag, her name was Miki.

I bit my lip as she said the sentence. She was right. I was too distracted to be fulfilling the students' daring requests...

I was occupied...

The girl by the name of Miki had brought her eyes level with mine and gave me an intimidating look, "What's going on between you and Len?"

My eyes widened slightly as she interrogated the following question. Between... Len and I?

To be honest... I don't know...

For the benefit of the doubt however, I decided to answer, "Nothing. He just helps me with cleaning duty because of sympathy, that's all."

She eyes me curiously and scoffs, "I don't believe you."

What now?

I gave her a glare in return and replied back while pushing her off of me, "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not. It shouldn't matter to you anyway!"

I grinded my teeth after saying that line, and although I felt a pang of victory, Miki had gotten frustrated and shoved me so hard that I fell into the pool.

"Leave Len alone... I swear Kagami Rin! I've known him much longer... you don't deserve him at all!" She screamed, however I heard it all muffled due to the fact I was underwater.

She is accusing me of something that I'm not responsible for... is this also how other people see me when they see that Len is talking to someone like me?

Once again... I don't know...

When underwater, I heard the clicking clacking of her shoes emit sounds to implicate that she had left the premises.

You know. There's a problem with me right now...

I can't swim...

I can't help but think that this is the end of me now...

My parents were both deceased, and they both died by drowning. I was scares of water ever since, however, I was ironically always cleaning a pool.

My head was feeling heavier as each second passed. My eyes were attracting darkness and I swear before I blacked out, I heard the distant shouting of my name.

The voice I wanted to hear all day today.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Kagami-san! Please wake up! Kagami-san!"

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to open my eyes. When my world was full of color once more, I shot up and noticed that Len was panting with water dripping from all parts of him.

"You worried me to death, Kagami-san!" Len exclaimed with a shout. "Don't do anything rash like that again!"

For the first time ever, I nodded to Len. He looked at me surprised that I wasn't being defiant as I usually was, and sighed one last time in relief.

Was he that worried?

Why?

What exactly am I to you, Len Kagamine?

"Hey... can you say my name?" I asked all of a sudden.

He looked at me surprised and with red cheeks, "Y-Your first n-name?"

I nodded as I kept looking at him with a tired out expression.

"R...Rin..." He muttered with fluster.

At that moment, it felt like a miracle.

No one has ever called me by my name ever since my parents passed away. I was always offended when anyone called me by "Rin," however, it's different when Len says it for some reason...

Rather than feeling offended, I was at peace... it felt nostalgic.

I felt... happy.

Something I have never properly felt...

I felt a smile creep up my face as to which Len smiled along with as well.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you smile!" He exclaimed.

I took in a deep breath as my smile gradually disappeared on it's own. "Yeah... it's been a long time..."

"I really like it. It's beautiful." He says with a genuine smile with a slightly red blush on his cheeks. "You should use it more often."

Oh no... what do I do?

I think it's finally here. The moment that I thought would never happen to me...

Len Kagamine, I'm in love with you.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

It's been a couple days since I realized that I fell in love... something that no one can ever predict could happen... even myself.

I'm on my way to my class, and I felt the same eager attitude as whenever I see him for cleaning duty.

When I saw my classroom, I grabbed for the doorknob, however, before I could turn it, someone had grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me back, twisted me to face them, and gave me an almost infuriated expression.

...Miki?

"You..." She muttered while grinding her teeth. "You said that there was nothing between you and Len right?"

My cheeks felt hot thinking about his smiling face and the way he called my name. "Y-Yes..."

"Okay. Good. Then I have a dare to request." She said with a cross of her arms.

"A dare?" I inquired to Miki.

My, that certainly has been a while since I accepted one.

She nodded, "I dare you to go to Len, and tell him that you still hate him, and from now on, ignore him, even if he talks to you first."

My eyes widened as she said every word.

...What?

Dare was the magic word. Say it, and I will do. I can't even control it sometimes...

"I mean, you said there was nothing between you two. So that puts me in the advantage for being Len's girlfriend." Miki explained with her tongue sticking out. "Besides... I knew Len longer than you. Len just gave you sympathy and nothing more!"

...Sympathy?

Well, that seems about right now, doesn't it?

"You wouldn't want me to ruin your 'Dare' reputation now would you?" Miki asked me, "That's all you live for anyway!"

I stayed quiet because, she was right. That was all I lived for...

"Besides, if you and Len even did have a chance, it'll only end up hurting Len, and you know it!" Miki shouted.

I took in a shaky breath, "Alright... I'll do it."

"That's what I thought." Miki said with a victorious tone of voice, and walked away from me to her own respective class.

How do you expect me to tell Len this?

Can't I be selfish just this once?

I guess... I just wasn't meant to have anything that means something to me in my life, at all...

I guess... that's just how the world works...

"Rin-san?"

My eyes widened with surprise, as I heard my name. I looked up to see that teal-headed girl looking at me with an ecstatic smile like always. "Good Morning!"  
she exclaimed.

My eyes were both still twitching at what just happened a few moments ago.

I started to cry...

Tears were starting to drip from my eyes, leaving little trails down my face, burning my cheeks as they did so.

"Rin-san! What's the matter! What happened! It's not normal to see you like this... WAHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The tealette started to shriek.

I sniffled as I quickly wiped away the cowardly tears, "N-Nothing. I'll take my leave now..."

I fled to the roof as a source of sanctuary.

That's right...

I was always meant to be alone.

Always.

The bell rang for first period to initiate, and already at that point, I was still at the roof, staring into the sky.

I looked down at my phone that was ringing every 3 seconds. It was from both the tealette and even Len. She must have told Len I went missing...

Fate has twisted it's strings of fate once again.

This is proof that I will forever and always be alone.

No one on my side, and no one to come rescue me from this darkness...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

By the end of the school day, that's when I decided that I spent enough time here, and that I should just go and attend to my regular cleaning duties. That's always something that I did regardless of how I felt.

It was my job.

I slowly and almost dizzily walked my way to the gym to change into my gym attire to clean. As if I really was going to clean in a skirt. That's just plain stupid and an uneducated decision.

On my way there I saw the last person that I wanted to see.

Len Kagamine.

He was leaning on the wall next to the entrance to the gym. My eyes widened. Was he waiting... again?

When he noticed I was here, he frowned at me, almost glaring as well, "Where were you?"

This is the first time that I have ever seen him so intimidating. I always thought that he was just a guy that was always carefree and never has been angry in life, ever. He just seems like that calm, cool & collected, and laid back kind of person.

I guess not...

"Rin Kagami, where the hell were you?" He asked again in a more serious tone.

He used my full name. Great, he's angry. No, pissed off beyond belief.

I averted my eyes and tried to walk past him and into the gym room, however, as expected he grabbed a hold of my wrist, "Why are you ignoring me!"

I grinded my teeth.

Miki's words were glued in my mind. The more I hang around Len, the more I will end up hurting him she says. I might make everyone hate him. Everyone loves him, and if I were to ruin it... I don't know what I would do.

"Please, leave me alone." I muttered.

I felt Len tense up as he heard what I said, "Wh...Why?"

"I hate you. You bother me..." I said with a crack in my voice, "I will ignore you, so please ignore me, Kagamine-san."

Len let go of hand and looked down at the floor in pain, "I... understand..."

I didn't think that a dare would affect me to the extent that I would feel so much pain afterwards...

I hate myself...

So much...

What am I going to do with myself?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

A couple months have passed. To be exact, it has been 3 months. My life was back to the way it was before I ever got to know Len as a person. Except, one thing. I was out of it. I feel like I'm in some sort of trance everyday.

I don't even know why I still am...

Right now, it is lunch break. I am not once again alone. I always pack a lunch, but I never eat it. With so much stress now, the probability of me eating is even more so lower.

"Rin-san!" Miku, the teal-headed girl that I finally learned the name of shouted. "Can I talk to you?"

I sighed before I looked at the always ecstatic and bubbly girl, and waited a bit too long before I even answered with a weak nod.

Miku laughed and skipped over to my desk and grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out of the classroom.

When finally arrived to a private hallway, Miku gave me a smile and said, "I have a dare for you."

I sighed once more and replied, "...What is it?"

"I dare you to go tell Len your real feelings." Miku said with a wink.

My eyes widened in shock, however, they became the same old dull eyes once again as I said, "I can't. I'll only end up hurting Len..."

"Says who!" Miku yelled at me, as a result scared me to death.

"It doesn't matter who said it Miku. It's common sense. I'm a pitiful girl that everyone only uses for their own personal advantage or a source of revenge or something. For me to be with someone that is so high and mighty... that's just unacceptable." I explained.

Who would want to talk to Len then?

"It was Miki wasn't it?" Miku asked with a blunt expression.

I sighed, "I just said it didn't matter who-"

"You're really stupid Rin." Miku cut off. "Miki is wanting Len to herself when Len doesn't want her back. Len wants YOU, Rin!"

My heart skipped a beat, "Stop lying..."

Miku grabbed a small part of my right cheek and pinched it, "I'M NOT JOKING! Do you know how Len has been these past 2 months? He is a wreck! He thought that he could change your opinion of him ever since I dared you... He's always liked you Rin. Always. He was just to introverted with you, and only you. Don't you see that?"

My blue eyes were suddenly feeling as if they were returning some of it's old hopeful blue coloring.

"He's really that upset?" I asked worried.

It's all my fault?

I never win, do I?

"More than ever. This is the first time I've ever seen him so upset ever since his mom passed away in a car accident. You mean a lot to him Rin... and I'm sure he means a lot to you too right?" Miku inquired with a wink.

With much strength, I was able to nod.

He was important.

Really important.

He may have been annoying and pesky at first, but as time went on, he was always waiting for me, and gave me company...

I was never alone.

I didn't feel lonely.

I felt beads of tears start to form at the corner of my eyes.

"He's at the roof. Go before it's too late." Miku said with a pat on my shoulder. "I'm worried that my two good friends are going to not figure out each other's feelings! I can't stand watching both of you acting so dense!"

I nodded and before I even knew it, my feet started moving on it's own.

I jogged up the stairs, and despite the tears that were blurring up my vision, I was still able to make out the path of where to go.

As soon as I got to the roof entrance, I slammed the door open and there he was... staring out into the blue skies as I was when I told him for the second time that I hated him.

When he heard the slam he turned around to see me, teary-eyed and shaking.

He gave me a shocked expression, "Kagami-san?"

I was still panting from running.

Even after all that cleaning I do, boy am I out of shape...

He had a pained expression that made my heart burst, "I'm sorry... I'll be leaving now..."

He started to walk towards the door, and right when he was about 2 feet away from me, I yelled, "WAIT!"

My outburst startled him considering his stagger. He looked at me curiously, as he awaited for why I would make such an outburst.

"I came to see you..." I said with a sniffle in between.

Len didn't answer, however gave me the same sad expression.

"The truth is... I don't hate you." I said quickly with more tears dripping. "I never have..."

Len's eyes widened, "Then, why..?"

"It was a dare... first, Miku wanted to make fun of you, so she asked me to do it... and then someone else asked me to say it again to separate me from you..."

When Len had heard the Miku part, he scrunched up his nose, "Damn her..."

"I listened to the other person because... I didn't want to hurt your reputation..." I explained.

Len gave me a shocked expression, "My reputation?"

I nodded, "You're so popular and everyone enjoys your presence, while I'm just used by people for whatever reason... As soon as I told you, each day since then was a drag... I don't know how to hide my own feelings..."

Len gave a little gasp, "Kagami-san..."

"I... I really like you!"

My confession felt as if I was confessing in front of many people. I felt flustered. Even more so with each minute that passed.

Len didn't say anything. Rather, he looked at me surprised.

"I don't know when... but I knew that... you always waited for me... I never felt lonely or alone whenever I was with you. It was the first time I ever felt like... a dream." I said with difficulty as I wiped away my tears. "I re-"

Before I even knew it... before I even finished that sentence... I was in a tight embrace with Len. His banana scent was intoxicating me.

"Don't say anymore... I'm sure it was painful wasn't it?" Len asked with a calm tone, "To have so much courage to come and tell me this... I admire you so much Kagami-san..."

I gave a little whine as his words was the key to making me want to bawl. I gripped onto his shoulder as I tried to contain myself.

"Let it all out... Rin."

That day I really cried a lot.

The most I've ever cried in a long time...

However, his voice made everything so much better...

Especially when he said as he pat my back, "I love you so much."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Rin!"

The familiar sound of nostalgia was calling me from behind. It had been 2 days after our confessions...

I may have been the same blunt person I was, but I know for sure that because of Len, I was able to express myself a lot more than I used to.

I gave the boy a smile and greeted good morning.

Today was a new school day.

He embraced me and swung me around like a child and her father.

So this is probably how it felt like...

To be loved...

"Kagamine-san?" I called.

Len gave me a glare and said, "That's no fair! I call you by Rin, and you still call me by my last name?"

My cheeks grew red, "B-But!"

"I won't answer you until you call me correctly." He said with a tongue sticking out.

Immature...

So immature...

I gulped once before saying hesitantly, "L...L...Len-kun..?"

He smiled, "Yeeees?"

"Thank you for everything..."

He looks at me funny, but smiles anyway as he leans forward to plant a peck on my lips.

"Anything for my Princess."

I now realize everything after I met Len...

I no longer needed dares to keep my life occupied. I now had the right to live my life however I want, with the ambition that I was just missing, yet now found.

Len was my sanctuary.

He was my saviour.

He is the reason I'm smiling.

Most importantly though...

I will never, ever, be alone, or feel lonely, ever again in my life.

He is the person that I, Rin Kagami, is living for.

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	2. Keep on Smiling

**Hello my lovelies~  
**

**I suppose you all are doing fine yeah? :D **

**This is a oneshot that I had in mind for a WHILE. And since I am having some writer's block, I might as well give purpose to why I uploaded my 2 oneshot compilation stories xD  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #2  
**

**Title: Keep on Smiling  
**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, & Humor  
**

**Summary: Rin Kagami is an outgoing girl who is the loyal best friend of Miku Hatsune. Miku has went out with Len Kagamine, and due to the fact that Miku feels she and Len don't belong together, Len and Miku had broken up, leaving Len in depression. Rin, feeling bad for what had happened, tries to cheer him up. Will it end up more than just sympathy? What happens when Miku regrets breaking up with Len all together?  
**

**"Hate leaves ugly scars, love leaves beautiful ones."**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Hi! My name is Rin Kagami! I'm just your average high school third year student!

Right now, I just finished my club activities for soccer, and now, I'm about to head home myself. Before I headed into my classroom to grab my belongings, I stretched before I reached for the door.

Today was a good day~

"Leave me alone!" A high pitched voice that I knew too well, whined. "I saw you with that other girl yesterday!"

"I don't have any feelings for her Miku! I promise!" Another masculine voice retorted. "I was just helping her find her way to the classroom she was looking for because she asked."

"Excuses!"

Meet my best friend, Miku Hatsune. A tall and skinny girl with teal hair that was split into pigtails. She and I have been best friends since preschool. Unlike me however, she was a bit... picky. Oh, and on another note, she cannot live without, well... boys.

Us being the best friends that we are now is kind of hard to believe actually! While I was the athletic, spunky, introverted when it came to emotions, friendly, and too nice to everyone to the point where I can't say no to anybody, even strangers, Miku was spoiled, girly, did not lift a finger, absolutely not athletic, needs things to be her way, and is a total "fashionista." Really, I'm not sure how our friendship worked out, but let me tell you, Miku is one of the most important people in my life. I cannot imagine my life without her.

I mean, despite her princessy-nature, she still really cared about me, and really, I cared just as much for her. Besides, I find her personality cute at times~ However, I will admit that it can cross it's boundaries and well... can be a bit too... extreme. Otherwise, Miku is the best friend I can ever ask for!

Although, I am worried that she is playing with a guy's heartstrings a bit too much ever since high school started...

Anyway, I saw Miku and her current boyfriend, Kaito, walking down the hall quarreling with him. I sweatdropped seeing that this definitely wasn't the first time I have ever witnessed Miku fighting with her boyfriend. Well, boyfriends. When the irritated Miku had caught my glance, her expression on her face had lightened up and started to glow as she yelled with a wave, "Rin!"

I giggled and waved back, "Hey! What's up girl!"

She skipped over to where I was with Kaito following behind her. When they both arrived to a closer proximity, Kaito raised a hand and greeted, "Hey Rin."

"Hi Kaito!" I replied back with a smile as well.

Miku acted as if Kaito wasn't even in our conversation and inquired with her big, teal eyes that matched her hair beautifully, "Finished with soccer?"

I nodded, "Yep! I'm about to head home now after I grab my stuff! What about you? I didn't expect to see you here in school this late!"

Miku sighed and replied, "Well, I didn't think so either... but it turns out to be that way!"

Hmm, what's up with her? She's avoiding the question. Well, I don't want to question her. She'll tell me, or I'll find out sooner or later.

"I see... well, do you want to go home together?" I asked with a smile. "If Kaito doesn't mind anyway." I said as I glanced towards Kaito. As to which he just gave a carefree smile and answered, "Not a problem!"

Miku blew air out of her lips and replied, "Sorry Rin! Not today okay?"

I shrugged and replied, "It's fine. I'll just text you later then!"

Miku smiled as she gave me a hug and said, "Thanks! Talk to you later girl!"

With that she dragged Kaito by his arm and they both proceeded to exit the school. Hm, maybe they want to discuss something with the awkward third wheel then huh? Oh, I don't know. I do know that Miku has been acting quite differently than usual... and trust me, knowing her for so many years, I'm sure I would know when something is wrong with her or not.

Ah well. I'm sure it'll pass. It always does.

With that over with, I opened the door to the classroom that was now dark. I didn't bother to turn the lights on seeing that the sunset outside gave enough radiation to make my way to my desk. I sighed as I walked over and grabbed my bag from the hook on the side, and as I did so, I heard breathing. Definitely wasn't mine... I mean, I was breathing, but I don't think I can hear it unless I were to sigh or take in a deep breath or something.

I squinted my eyes around me, and sighed with relief to see that it was only my friend, Len Kagamine.

He had his glasses on and mechanical pencil in hand from studying I assume.

Let me introduce him! This sleeping guy here, is Len Kagamine. He is obviously in the same class and grade as I am, and well, he's really really REALLY, smart. I'm envious of how smart and intelligent he is all the time! Other than that, he is a kind-hearted guy and well, a really good friend! He is about an inch taller than I was, and he has blonde hair that he always ties up. He also has blue eyes that are almost the exact shade of blue as my own. His was much more duller...

Thing is, he is Miku's ex-boyfriend. He confessed his feelings for her, and Miku had accepted his feelings for her in the beginning of this year. About a couple months ago, Miku had broken off the relationship claiming that they just weren't fated to be in a relationship together.

...and I was able to accidentally witness things that I wasn't supposed to... at all.

* * *

**~ Flashback ~**

* * *

"What!" I exclaimed in shock as I dropped my chopsticks. "You broke up with him?! Why?! You and Len made such a good couple!"

Miku sighed as she played around with her food by poking her omelet piece with her own chopsticks, "I just didn't... feel that we were an actual couple..."

I gave her a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

How can she not feel like a couple with Len? He was such a nice guy! I have killer best friend intuition, and when Miku had introduced him to me, I felt that there was nothing wrong with him! What could be the problem?

"I mean... come on Rin!" Miku said with a roll of her eyes, "We weren't getting anywhere with our relationship! The most we've ever done together is giving hugs when saying goodbye! We haven't even held hands! I find it so aggravating!"

I sighed with discontent, "Come on Miku. Why didn't you give him a chance?"

"He finds studying more important than his own girlfriend... I didn't like it..." Miku said with a pout and a cross of her arms.

Oh Miku... wanting all the attention. It can't be helped...

But even so, I can't help but feel bad for Len... he's a great guy.

When the lunch bell rang to signify to us students that it was over, Miku cleaned up her desk and sat down as if we didn't even have this conversation about Len. I sighed in return, and looked over at his seat in class. He sat two desks behind me, and when I saw that it was vacant, I gave off another sigh.

Throughout the whole school day, I kept looking at Len's seat. He wasn't here since this morning... which was when Miku had broken off their relationship. I saw him before school, he greeted me good morning, and had asked me where Miku was, saying that she wanted to talk to him about something... I wouldn't have happily told him where she was if the reason was because she wanted to break up...

I feel that I was a part of this... and I don't like it.

But really... I wonder how HE is taking this?

Was he okay?

I'm... kind of worried about him... I can't help but always feel this way about someone if they were just, well, in this case, dumped. Especially for the reason why Miku broke it off in the first place. Don't get me wrong, I love Miku dearly, but just the way that Len must feel... I can't help but keep thinking what might have happened to him...

Hopefully he's okay. He was still my friend in a way anyway.

I don't know...

Well, anyway, when school was over, I started to pack up as usual, and seeing that I didn't have soccer club activities today, I decided to walk home with Miku, although, when I looked around for her, she was missing from the classroom. Where'd she go? When I walked up to her desk, there was a note taped on it that said, "Rin, sorry, I'm going to take my leave first. I have to meet someone today as soon as school was over. Forgot to tell you during lunch. Love you. Miku xoxo."

I sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can on the way out of the classroom. Well, today just isn't a day to celebrate or whatever. I need to stop worrying so much...

Well, I guess, just because there isn't any club activities today, doesn't mean that I couldn't play soccer! Nothing wrong with practicing if you have free time! I don't have homework today either. I might as well relieve my stress by shooting some goals.

When I made it to the gym, I quickly changed into my gym attire, and grabbed a soccer ball after tying my short blonde hair into a small side ponytail, tightening my white ribbon, and readjusting my white hair clips.

After shooting a couple of goals, on the following shoot, I had kicked the ball at a much higher angle and with much more force than I should have, and as a result, the ball had landed somewhere in the bushes. I groaned with annoyance and ran over to the location that I thought the ball had been. While I was searching around, I heard rustling.

I felt my ears do a little twitch as my eyes widened a little. Who was here?

Soon, I felt the sound becoming much louder as each second passed, and so, as a reflex, I quickly inside the bushes, and luckily, I was able to hide without being seen. Curious, I had peeked at who it was, and to my surprise, it was Len. He was looking at something in his hand with a melancholic expression, and I almost yelped in surprise when I saw that he was shaking and well, crying.

My heart ached and I felt too much sympathy... way too much sympathy that I shouldn't even be human.

Although, most importantly, I felt guilty for seeing something that I shouldn't have...

While thinking about this, Len threw whatever he had in his hand down on the ground, and I heard a crunch after he had stepped on it, and soon walked away from the premises. When I felt that he was gone, I stepped out from the bush that now had left little scratches on my arms, and walked over to the mysterious object that Len had thrown on the ground.

I gasped when I saw that it was a necklace with a teal gemstone that would have enhanced Miku's beauty even more than she already was. The aesthetic piece of jewelry still glistened even though it was all cracked from his forceful notions.

I picked up the delicate piece of jewelry and spent all day after that trying to clean and fix it. I know that he meant to destroy it, but I felt that it was too much... he was probably excited to give Miku his probable expensive gift to her today... but he ended up like this...

I'm not sure how to think, but that was just too sad for me to sit there and ignore this.

I want to at least show Miku that Len indeed liked her...

Maybe I'll fix it and show her that Len made this for her! Then I'm sure that she'll see that she was wrong, and Len will also be happy!

I'm sure my plan will work!

**. . .**

It took forever... but it worked. I managed to piece the jewelry together all day yesterday, it didn't seem to cooperated with me at first, but it worked. It was even better since my friend IA's mom happened to sell expensice jewelry, so she helped me repair the teal stone with no charge!

I am so grateful for friends like IA.

Anyway, now it has been one day since the break up, and I'm sure that Len is feeling much better than he was yesterday, and he'll come to school! Even though he wasn't feeling at his best, he's going to be here today anyway. He's too much of a nerd to skip another day of school anyway!

So, my plan is to go talk to Miku, and show her the necklace that Len had spent for her and she'll change her mind about Len! I can't wait to rekindle their relationship!

They'll both be so happy, and I'll be even happier to see that they were happy.

Speaking of which, I saw Miku, and when I did, I sped up my pace to catch up with her, "Miku!"

When she heard my voice, she turned around and smile back with a wave, "Rin!"

When I caught up with her, we both simultaneously said, "I have news!"

We both widened our eyes in surprise and giggled. Wow, to think that we both had something big to share! I bet you, mine's bigger and better!

"You first!" I obliged with a hand motion towards her as to which she responded with a giggle.

She cleared her throat and said, "I have a new boyfriend!"

I felt like the record that was playing a wonderful and beautiful classical piece in my head had screetched to a stop. W...What did she say?

"Wh...What?" I inquired. "A new... boyfriend?"

She nodded with an eager smile, "Mhm! His name is Kaito! I'm sure you know him! He asked me to meet him yesterday after school and well, he said he's always liked me! I decided to say yes, and already, he's being so lovey-dovey! I'm so happy!"

I felt a frown on my face as I thought of that necklace in my bag, "Oh... I see. That's... great."

"Isn't it?!" Miku exclaimed, "Now what about you? What's your news?"

My eyes came into realization as I remembered that I was so eager to tell her my news...

"Uhm... Oh right, I, uhh, finished that comedy movie that you let me borrow! You were right, it was really funny." I said with a forced smile and a scratch of the back of my head. "I'll bring it back tomorrow, okay?"

Miku smiled, "Yay! See! We both had fun!"

I gave a little smile as she hums a happy tune... yeah... sure...

When we both had arrived to the classroom, I saw Len laying his head down on his arms as he was hunched over on his desk. My eyes softened as I saw him, and soon, Miku had disappeared from my side to go to Kaito.

When Miku's distinctive voice was able to be heard from Len, he raised his head and noticed that she and Kaito were holding hands as they talked. Suddenly I felt that I needed to do something and took action. I ran over to Len's desk and said with a big smile right it front of his bespectacled face and greeted, "Good morning, Kagamine!"

He batted his eyes in a confused manner and replied, "...Hey?"

"What's up?!" I asked quickly trying hard to block his view of Miku. When I heard Miku's distinctive voice again in the silence of Len trying to answer my sudden questioned my eyes widened as I quickly answered, "Too slow to answer! Uhm, so uhh..."

"Rin... what's going on?" Len cut off as I kept contemplating on what to say.

I laughed nervously, "Nothing! Oh! Kagamine! By the way!"

Len staggered as I jumped up, "Yeah?"

I reached inside my bag and took out the comedy movie that Miku let me borrow, "Watch this at home, okay?"

He looked at the book confused and then back at me, "What?"

"Watch it okay? You have to! Understand? Or else I'm going to chain you to a chair and make you watch it!" I said with a point of my finger towards his face. "I'm serious!"

Len looks at me with wide and surprised eyes that kind of told me that he was incredulous about this whole conversation.

"I'm serious, Len Kagamine! You don't watch it, I'll tape your eyes open if I have to force you! OH, and you have to laugh. Otherwise, I'll make you inhale nitrous oxide." I said with a glare.

Len batted his eyes and looked from the movie to me numerous times until the corner of his lips twitched to a small chuckle. "Thanks Rin. I'll make sure I watch it."

My eyes softened as I saw that he felt better today.

Even with that said though, if I didn't try to act stupid in front of him, he'd always frown and spend his time alone...

I wish I can make him the old Len again...

The problem is... I don't know how...

I'll just keep being stupid, and I'm sure that he'll feel better as time passes!

* * *

**~ End of Flashback... Back to Story ~**

* * *

"Hey Kagamine!" I said as I shook him slightly, "Wake up!"

Len's eyes fluttered open and once they did, his eyes suddenly widened as he realized how dark it was in the classroom, "Whoa... how long was I asleep?"

I tapped my chin, "Hmm, well, ever since I left for club activites... so about 3 hours!"

He groaned with exhaustion, "That much?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. But you deserve the rest."

He looks at me funny as he stood up from his desk, "Really? You think?"

I nodded confidentally, "Of course! You're always studying so much, that you come to school with dark circles from lack of sleep. I'm glad you got that sleep actually. Always making me worry, y'know."

"Sorry mother." Len said with a roll of his eyes. "Now what, are you going to force me vegetables down my throat and give me an earlier curfew?"

I crossed my arms and replied, "I think I will with that attitude of yours!"

The corners of his lips started to twitch before he chuckled. I felt giddy when I saw the corner of his lips twitch all the time. He really can't hold in his laughter, but I'm happy that he seems happier now ever since Miku broke their relationship...

"Well, I'm on my way home, would you be a dear and walk your elderly mother home?" I asked pretending to hunch over on a cane.

He rolls his eyes as he says, "Shut up, Rin."

I stood up straight and shrugged, "Eh, worth a shot."

He smiles and walks beside me as we exited the classroom together and eventually the school. The way to Len's house was on the way to mine, so if there is ever a day when we run into each other while walking home or when I catch him studying or sleeping in the class after club activities, we ended up walking together since we walk the same direction the whole time.

Ah~ Right, I should tell you, after Miku and Len had parted ways from their relationship, Len and I got a lot more closer into our friendship. When he and Miku went out, it would be a rare occasion for me to talk to him. The most that we've ever said was our morning greetings, and that's about it!

Now, we're close friends, and really, if I didn't have Miku, which I do not wish to happen, Len would be me close second to being my best friend!

And... he helps me with my homework all the time. Pretty convenient if you ask me! Kekeke~

On the way to our houses, we talked about whatever came to mind, and really, to be truely honest, time went by so fast! So fast that I was already home before I knew it. When I saw the gate to my house, I saw my cat, Nana, run out to our direction, and I squated down to expect her to leap into my arms, missing her owner... but NOOOOOOO, she just had to like Len better.

She leaped up onto Len's leg as to which he squated down to pet and kiss her.

I grinded my teeth and started to sniff around him, "Hmm... I don't smell anything that Nana likes... Nothing fishy... Nothing that smells like her favorite treats... I just smell bananas..."

"What are you doing?" Len inquired with a comical smile, almost ready to laugh.

I stood up and questioned back, "What is your secret to claiming my cat's favoritism?!" with an accusing point of my finger.

He blinked several times as he laughed again, "I don't have anything! I don't have anchovy scented cologne or whatever."

I gave him a suspicious glare, "Maybe Nana likes bananas..."

Len shrugged, "I dunno. She's your cat."

He continued to laugh as he looked at my cat and back at me.

I smiled back knowing that slowly and gradually, Len was returning to his normal self again.

If he likes my stupidity, and if that's what will cheer him up all the time, I'll be stupid all the time if you want me to.

I just miss this guy...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Rin!"

"Thanks Miku~"

Yep, you guessed it. It's my wondrous birthday today. I'm not really sure what to do today... I mean, Miku and Kaito are planning something and well, I'm not really big with birthday parties... no, scratch that, I just don't like parties, period.

They are just not my style...

"So! What are you doing for your birthday today?" Miku inquired as she and I walked out of the girls' restroom. "I know you're not a party kind of girl, but I'm sure there's something that you would like to do!"

I shrugged in return, "Nah Miku. I don't really think I'm going to be doing anything for my birthday. And so, after club activities, I'm probably just going home and work on my homework... oh, and study for that test tomorrow over Calculus..."

Miku pouted, "Oh come on Rin! You need to do something!"

I laughed with force and said, "It's okay, I don't really like celebrating birthdays anyway... but thanks for the present! I really like it!"

Miku sighed with discontent as she separated ways with me. I really don't like my birthday... That's when my parents had passed away, so I don't really feel worthy to actually celebrate and be happy on the day my parents died you know? I feel all guilty otherwise.

Anyway, Miku had gotten me a bag full of things that I loved. Oranges, sweets, a new soccer ball, and more athletic training clothes. She knows how to make this girl happy...

Although I was truly happy, I couldn't help but to think how icky I feel getting to receive so many gifts when my parents had died.

Grr, I don't even know...

"Rin!"

I snapped back into reality and answered back, "Yes?"

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" Len inquired, "It's not like you to not answer me like that, birthday girl."

I sighed and said, "Sorry... just a bit tired today I guess."

Len cocked his head to the side and put away his glasses in his bag, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that my parents said I could come over to your house to help you with homework today, so I'll watch you during club activities."

Oh right... he was supposed to help me today!

"Oh, okay then!" I said as I grabbed my bag, "Sorry, I totally forgot I had club activities. Sorry you have to wait."

"Whoa, the legendary soccer player, Rin Kagami forgot about club activities? Shocker." Len said with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Kagamine."

He smirked and then asked, "Why do you call me Kagamine all the time anyway, Rin?"

My eyes grew big at his question as we both started to walk towards the soccer field. "Hmm, good question... uhmmm, ah! In soccer, we all call each other my our last names, so I got in the habit of calling people by their last names!"

Len nodded in understanding as he said, "I'll make you call me by my first name one day."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever sonny. Now, I'm going to go practice..."

He nodded as I started to jog over to the field, and as I was, I heard Len shout my name from behind me. I turned around, curious of what he wanted to say. "Yes?"

"Cheer up... okay?" He said with his tongue sticking out teasingly.

My heart skipped a beat as he said so. No one knew I was feeling a little bit off track today, but it seems he has noticed?

Without knowing myself, I gave a hesitant nod as I turned to continue running to the field.

What's this feeling?

I've never felt this before...

What on Earth is it?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Okay, one more goal guys! And practice will be over!" I heard the coach yell at us.

I shook my head back and forth as I realized that practice would soon be over, and I wouldn't have to keep Len waiting much longer anymore. Even more so, from playing soccer, it helped me forget a bit about my parents.

However, throughout practice today, what bothered me wasn't my parents this time...

I attended the upperclass soccer practice today so that I could leave school early for Len's sake, and I was the only third year student. It intimidated me in the beginnning, and well, now I'm scared. These other players were so much bigger than I was, and really, I just felt like they are going to bully me until the end.

As all the players had gotten ready for the last goal game, some upperclassmen had ran into me roughly as to which I was taken aback slightly. I heard their laughter behind me, and well, I wasn't happy.

Not. At. All.

"Ooh~ What's she gonna do?" A players that I didn't know or didn't even bother to face taunted. "So intimidating."

I took in a shaky breath... I was treated like an outcast now. The soccer field was supposed to be my sanctuary that rid me of my stress, not some place that was the source of it.

"I heard your parents died on this day as well?" A different players said, "What a wuss."

I clenched my fists as I heard these words, and what hurt the most was when I heard someone yell, "I bet they were happy to die seeing how she's here, always smiling like an idiot."

I heard myself grinding my teeth as they said these painful words that stabbed me, what are their problems?

Can't they leave me alone?

I didn't do anything wrong!

I was just being happy so that my parents can feel at ease!

Was that so wrong?

Was trying to make people not worry and making people feel happy about themselves the wrong thing to do?

How am I supposed to live then?!

"Rin! Look out!"

When I heard that familiar voice of Len's, I turned around and suddenly, the soccer ball had hit me straight in the head.

The coach was beside me, and Len had jumped off the bleachers to help me as well.

That was embarrassing...

I shouldn't have spaced out like that...

Before I even knew it, I was crying...

"Does it hurt a lot, Rin?"

It's not the soccer ball that hurt...

It was the words...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Get on home and rest, alright Kagami?" the coach ordered as I sat on the bed in the clinic.

I nodded while holding the ice pack against my head, "Yes sir."

He nodded and left the clinic while I sat there, looking pitiful and well, like shit.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up and saw Len with a worrisome expression as he took a seat on the bed next to me. I sighed while I nodded, "Yeah... I guess."

"What happened?" He inquired, "It's not like you to space out while playing soccer... is something on your mind?"

I stayed quiet and soon, trying to avoid the awkward silence, I took in a shaky breath and said, "Words really hurt."

He looked at me surprised as I continued to keep a distant look on my face, "I don't care what anyone else claims... words hurt..."

"What gives you that thought?" Len asked.

I set the ice bag down and answered quickly, "My parents died on my birthday many years ago. When people tell me that my parents were happy to die because of me... it still gets me. I felt like I was just stabbed."

Len sighed as he grabbed the ice bag from my smaller hands and set in on the bruise on my cheek, "Who cares what others say though? They are just being stupid. Nothing's ever stopped you from anything, it bothers me to see you so obstructed now."

I looked over at him surprised as he gave me a genuine smile that I haven't seen in a long time. "You're still THE Rin Kagami I've always known, right? Shoving a comedy movie in my face to make me feel better and sniffing me for minutes wonder what wins your cat's favoritism."

I felt a tickle inside of me as I started to laugh with small beads of tears in my eyes. Len laughed along with me as he said, "You've made me laugh on my hardest times. I've paid you back now, right?"

"Not nearly enough." I replied back quickly.

I always had suckish birthdays... but Len... has given me the best birthday I have ever had in the time I was alive.

I...

I...

I might... sort of... kind of... like him.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"I have news for you Rin... really big ones."

I wonder what they are now?

It's been 2 months since my soccer incident. Although, that's just my secret code name for, "The day I realized that I fell in love with Len." But you get it right? Basically, it's been 2 months since that time.

"It's two things, actually. Oh, and a question for you too..." Miku said with suspicion.

I felt uneasy... "Y...Yeah? What's up?"

"First of all, I want to let you know that Kaito and I broke up..." She said with a sigh.

My heart sank as I heard her say it, "Oh Miku dear, I'm so sor-"

"I don't want to hear it." Miku cut off coldly.

Uh... what's up with her attitude?

"Second, I realized last night that I should have never broken things off with Len." Miku said while averting her eyes, constantly, from mine.

My heart sank even more...

Why?

Why would she say that?

Is she toying with me?

"As for the question... why did you have the present that Len had gotten for me the day we broke up?" She asked coldly.

Why is she so accusing towards me?

I didn't even do anything wrong! I had no wrong intentions...

"Hey Rin. Miku..." I heard the voice of Len's from behind me.

Miku tapped her foot impatiently, "Don't try to lie. I saw this on the soccer field. The coach gave it to me yesterday saying he keeps forgetting to return it to you after your accident there."

My grew bigger and then I felt myself shake.

"What was your intention? Did you try to take him away from all this time?!" Miku exclaimed as she pushed me back. "How could you do tha-"

"Miku, what the Hell is your problem?"

My eyes grew wider as I felt the warm hands of the familiar boy with the scent of bananas, making sure I didn't fall back. Did he just confront Miku?

"Oh Len, hi. I was just about to talk to you too." Miku explained. "Rin here, is just such a liar."

"You're wrong." I said with a trembling lip.

Miku looked over at me confused, and then I took in a shaky breath as I stood up straight and walked up to her, face to face. "Yes. I admit, I kept the necklace, and I fixed it after it was broken... but I did it all for you and Len. So that you two can get back together again and be happy... but then, as soon as I find you, you already found another boyfriend! What was I to do then?!"

Miku's eyes softened and so did Len's. Do they finally realize that I was just trying to make them happy?

"...If it was too late, why did you keep the necklace?" Miku inquired, almost sounding apologetic.

I grinded my teeth as I said, "I was going to throw it out... but the more I spent time with Len, the more I couldn't do it. I'm sorry Miku... I am always by your side with everything that you do or want... but I can't agree with you this time..."

Not only Miku's, but Len's eyes had widened as well.

"I like Len."

That was the first time I said his first name, and as I did, I felt a tear fall from my eye. "I'll be going then..."

"Wait! Rin!" I heard Len call from behind me.

Right now, I didn't even feel like talking to anyone...

I just want to be alone...

Sort out my feelings...

And wonder why I even confessed in the first place.

That was embarrassing...

* * *

**~ 2 Weeks Later ~  
**

* * *

I missed school for 2 weeks.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I wasn't chickening out from school because of Miku and Len.

I had gotten sick. Extremely sick.

What can I say, when I'm sick, it's bad. REALLY bad. I can't help it.

However, today, I think I'm well enough to return back to school... although, it's lunch break right now. I slept in way too late, but I decided to get to school anyway. Wouldn't want to soil my attendance record more than it already is, right?

I tiredly got ready, and stuffed a packet of tissues in my bag before I left the house.

I made it to the school in less than 10 minutes. Usually, it would take 20 or so minutes, but seeing how there aren't any crowds getting to school, it was a pretty quick walk and ride of the bus.

When I arrived to the school, I ended up going to the rooftop, seeing that lunch break wasn't over, and well, I just wasn't hungry. To be precise, lunch break just started.

OH BLAH. I HATE BEING SICK!

Stupid immune system. I blame thee for this!

I sat down on the corner of the rooftop, and took out a tissue to blow my nose. GRR. I hate it when I'm all congested and stuffy. I ABHOR IT.

Ah well, I guess I deserve it...

I shouldn't have carelessly shouted out my feelings like that.

"Rin?!"

Whoa whoa! Who called me?

I looked over at the door to see Miku. She was surprised to see, but nonetheless, she ran over to me and got on her knees and rubbed her hands together in front of me and in reaction to that, I was completely taken aback. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry, Rin!" Miku said quickly. "I was so oblivious to reality..."

I batted my eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Miku sighed and said as she grabbed a hold of my hand, "I was being rash... can you forgive me?"

I nodded and said, "Of course... but what are you talking about?"

"You're so stupid." Miku said with a groan. "I'm talking about your relationship with Len. He's worried about you."

He tilted my head in confusion, "Really? He doesn't find me... awkward or whatever?"

Miku sighed and said, "No... I talked to him you know."

I looked at her, still confused as I wiped my nose. "Does he hate me or something?"

"I'll just tell you that... he really cares about you Rin. He's super worried about you." Miku said with a wink. "He's changed... you changed him into such a better and wonderful guy. He's perfect for you. I trust that he won't hurt you. If he does though, oho, that's a different story... but you should go see him."

I spaced out a little, "Right now?"

"Yes. Right now."

"Really?"

"Yes Rin. Really."

"Okay... so right no-"

"RIN GET OUT OF HERE!"

I scrunched up my nose as I replied, "GEEZ. I'm going, I'm going!"

When I stood up, Miku stood up along with me, and then I asked, "What about you? You said you wanted to get together with him... didn't you?

Miku shook her head, "No... that was just me being a bad friend... We really weren't meant to be... I mean, you have the tolerance to watch him do his studies. I don't... and if you must know, I also returned the necklace too, and well, yeah. Oh, and I got back together with Kaito while you were gone."

I nodded my head in understanding and asked, "What got you guys back together? Actually, why did you guys break up anyway?!"

"I thought he was cheating on me because he wasn't answering my calls, but it turns out he was just catching up on sleep." Miku said with a flustered expression.

"How'd you figure that out?" I asked, scared.

"A girl has her ways." Miku said with a tap of her chin. "Now leave. I have to meet Kaito here anyway too."

I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye as I opened the door and headed towards the classroom. That was where he is right? It could have helped if she told me where he was...

Putting that aside for a second, I am glad that I am friends with Miku again... I'm also glad that I was sick when we made up too. Otherwise, we'd be yelling at each other like emotional bitches all day and week. It would have taken FOREVER to be best friends again. While, since I'm sick, I just simply don't give a fuck about anything, and look at how that turned out! We are best friends after 5 minutes at the most.

Now, forget that... I have to find Len.

I need to verify my feelings with him again...

"Rin!"

I felt someone grab my wrist as they spun me around and that action itself made face to face with the said person. Of course, it was Len.

"Are you alright? I heard you were sick..." Len asked quickly worried.

I sighed of relief thinking it was so psychopath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm here breathing and walking aren't I?"

Len felt that it was okay to let go of my wrist and then gave me a tight embrace. "Can I answer your confession?"

I saw stars as he asked, "What confession?"

He pulled away from our embrace and said, "You confessed didn't you?"

My cheeks flustered as I remembered that I did. And oh yeah, I was sick. "Oh yeah... is it going to be a bad answer? If it is, then I don't think I wan-"

"I like you." Len cut off.

My eye twitched as I said, "Ohhh... so you don't think I'm weird?"

"No."

"What about awkward?"

"No."

"Oh okay... what about-"

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and take your medicine."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Len and I are officially dating, and it worked out for the best.

Turns out, I should be sick more often, so says Miku and Len. They both claim that apologizing and confessing something to me is a Hell of a lot easier to do so if I am.

Oh whatever.

Anyway, right now, I'm on my way to Len's house. I'm supposed to be working on homework with him since he's such a nerd... but at the same time, that means I'm going to have to meet his mom.

My heart started to beat faster after realizing that, and now I just can't calm down...

When I saw Len's house, I saw him waiting outside for me while rubbing his gloved hands together.

Oh yeah, did I mention that it was winter time?

No?

Sorry.

Anyway, when I saw him I pulled my scarf back and called his name with a wave. When he saw me, he grinned and walked towards my direction.

"Good. You came all warm. Don't want you catching a cold." Len said as he ruffled my hair.

Hardy Har Har...

"I'm not going to catch a cold." I said with roll of my eyes.

"Lies."

"No they are no-Yeah never mind. I'm not even going to try agruing with you." I said with a shrug. "I know it's futile. Bleh."

Len started to laugh and gave me a warm embrace and soon that led to a kiss directly on my cold lips. His lips were warm against mine, and the way he said "I love you." warmed me up instantly.

"And if you ever need anyone to cheer you up, you know who to go to, right?" I asked with an excited jump.

He thought for a second and had an epiphany, "Your cat, Nana?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Go to Hell."

"I'm kidding!"

I smiled as he twirled me around from behind.

I used to always try to cheer Len up and really that process was unrequited at first, however, even if that was so in the beginning, I can now say that although I will continue to always cheer him up when he's down, the difference from now and then is that Len will always be there when I was down as well...

Whenever he needs it, I'll always be there with a chair, chains, nitrous oxide, and a comedy movie, just to make sure that he keeps on smiling.

Because that was always the times when I have been the happiest.

Keep.

On.

Smiling!

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. Oranges and Bananas

**Hello FanFiction readers that I have missed terribly.  
**

**Yes, the Christmas break has finally started... and yes, I was terribly sick once again. I know. I'm sorry for always getting sick. I am a horrible author to my readers! D:  
**

**Anyway...  
**

**I don't really know what to do about my "Your Secret" update! Well, yes I do... I just don't know how I'm going to type it all into words xD Therefore, while you guys wait for it, here is another one-shot I had in mind!  
**

**This is my first RinXLen story where they ARE indeed twins. My very first one actually! xD And no, it's not twincest. Sorry :/ It's one of those fluffy bro/sis stories~ (:  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy~  
**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas gift to you! I hope everyone here spends their Christmas with smiles~ (:  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #3  
**

**Title: Oranges and Bananas  
**

**Genre: Friendship, Family, & Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are twins, Len being the oldest of the two. They were inseparable and did everything they could possibly do, together. They were like peanut butter and jelly, salt and pepper, fish and chips, you get the gist. However, what happens when they DO get separated? Rin gets "lost" when she was only 5, and since then, both twins, especially Len, have been searching for each other. What happens when they do find each other, and of all people, Len doesn't recognize her?  
**

**"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."**

* * *

**Rin POV**

My name is Rin Kagamine.

Today is December the 27th. In other words, my 16th birthday.

It is my 11th year of spending my birthday alone. Why?

Because, it has been 11 years since I have been separated from my mother, father, and my older twin brother, Len Kagamine.

Or so I thought...

Just the other day, I saw my parents on TV. They are both currently in jail for abandoning a child that has yet to be found. For all those years I thought I was simply lost... separated from my family because of my foolishness... but really and truely, just to make things simple, I was abandoned.

I don't really have a problem with it now. I have gotten used to living alone, feeling alone, being alone...

It's all a norm.

During those 11 years of isolation, I had never once missed my family. All except for my elder twin brother, Len Kagamine. He always protected me from everything. From little bugs to big dogs that were likely to eat me. He always said with a reassuring tone... "I'll always protect you, Rin!" alongside his goofy attitude and cheeky smile.

I always believed him.

Ever since we were separated, I strived to find him again. I always worried about his well-being... especially since he probably doesn't live with our parents anymore... what could he be doing?

There is so much that I want to tell and ask him...

Is he doing well? He was always the one to get sick... Although I was younger than him, I would always be the responsible one and always help him with recovering... Perhaps he isn't gravely ill right now, is he?

Is he living life happily? He was always the social and outgoing one... brave and bold. I'm sure he's very popular as well...

Is he doing well in school? I'll be honest, and not sugar coat anything. He probably isn't the smartest guy out there, hell, I would be surprised if he maintained a C average. I know it doesn't sound like the nicest thing that his own twin sister should be saying, and maybe he's changed... but from my standards, he's still probably not that interested in studying.

The amount of questions I have for him are endless... but of all the questions that I could possibly have, the most important would have to be...

Are you looking for me just as how I am looking for you?

I want to know, yet I don't.

What if he had already forgotten? What if he wants to forget?

Oh, the horror of those possibilities...

What can I do to rid these thoughts? I just wish that we can meet.

Even if it's just for one last moment, I want to see him.

I want him to see that I was alive, still living, breathing... I want see how much he has grown. I want him to see how much I've grown.

There is just so much that I want, but can't have...

"Uh, excuse me?"

My eyes blinked back into reality. I was sitting on the bench next to the bus stop to ride back to my small apartment. I was hugging my knees, cradling myself for warmth despite my jacket, earmuffs, mittens and scarf. I hesitantly looked to my side to see a boy that looked my age, with teal hair, and eyes glistening of the same color, tilting his head to the side in curiousity, holding out a bag towards me, "You dropped this."

I looked to the side of me to find an empty gap that should have been a bag of oranges and some bananas.

I shook my head back and forth quickly and bowed my head slightly and accepted the bag from the boy, "Oh, thank you. I hadn't realized..."

The boy smiled and nodded, "It's not a problem! Things like that happen! Happens to me all the time!"

I gave a little smile and bowed my head once more, "Thank you."

The boy laughed, and I turned back around and faced in front of me, the snowy road, waiting for the bus. However, after what seemed like 30 seconds, the boy besides me had, according to my peripherals, extended out his hand towards me and greeted, "My name is Mikuo Hatsune, and you are?"

I turned my head towards him again and looked at him curiously with my big, blue eyes, "Huh?"

He chuckled and said again, "I'm Mikuo, what's your name?"

Still extending out his hand awkwardly towards me, I finally accepted his cold hand with my gloved ones, "I'm Rin."

I didn't say my last name. Rather, I never did when meeting someone knew. Actually, I keep my last name incognito. I don't want anyone to know. I'm to ashamed to tell anyone my last name. So ashamed that I even asked the school to leave my last name unsaid for my own personal reasons.

Mikuo smiled and said, "Nice meeting you, Rin!"

I nodded shyly and turned my head to face the road once again. As you can guess, after what had seemed to be another 30 seconds, the voice of the tealette beside me had asked, "So... what school do you go to?"

Without facing him this time, I answered straightforwardly, "Vocaloid High."

As soon as I said those two words, I heard Mikuo jump up and then exclaim, "Seriously?! I'm transferring there with my friend after the break!"

I turned towards him and nodded with a friendly smile, "That's great. I'm sure you'll like it there. It's a nice school."

"I'm sure it is! Especially since I've already made a new friend!" Mikuo exclaimed with a smile.

I didn't respond to what he said, and turned my head after hearing the sound of the bus drawing nearer and nearer. The numbers 305 written boldly and legibly on the top.

At that instant, I stood up from my once cradling position, and grabbed the bag of fruits in both my gloved hands elegantly. Making sure I was polite, I turned around to face the boy I met, Mikuo, one last time before saying with a bow, "My bus is approaching. I'm afraid to say I must take my leave."

Mikuo nodded and waved, "Goodbye, Rin!"

I nodded back and stepped inside that bus that had now roared to a stop.

Mikuo Hatsune... what an eccentric and quirky guy.

I assume starting next semester, our school will be a bit more livelier than usual...

I shrugged and sat down on the nearest seat to the door. The bus was vacant. It was only me.

As the bus started to move, I leaned my head against the glass of the window, contemplating about how my birthday should be spent this year. Ever since I lived alone, all the 11 birthdays that was never celebrated like the average, was spent with an extra amount of oranges for the week, and a small bundle of bananas.

Should I spend it differently this year?

The thought had always crossed my mind this day every year, however, even though I always had the thought to spend it differently, I always end up doing the same thing. Hence the bag of fruit that I have with me.

Oranges and Bananas...

Oranges were always my favorite. It was the only thing I ate when I was sick, and it was the only thing I craved when I was hungry. My love for the fruit is probably why I was always so healthy compared to the average.

As for bananas, they were Len's favorite. I remember that he would always leave the house for preschool in the mornings with his mouth full of his last bit of his current banana, and a banana hanging out of his slightly opened backpack while yelling in a muffled manner, "I'm saving it for later!"

He had always hated oranges. Always asked me what I was thinking for liking something that was so citrusy and sour. On the other hand, I hated bananas. I wasn't sure what he was thinking for liking a banana either. It was dry, and had absolutely no component that made me believe that it was a fruit in the first place.

I clenched the plastic bag tightly as I reminsced my childhood, and felt my eyes droop with sigh.

Why can't I spend this day in a more brighter manner rather than this current morbid one?

My eyes had quickly widened back to it's original composure as I realized that the bus had stopped once more.

I scanned my bus card as I stood up from my seat, and hopped off the bus. It was still snowing and the sun had set completely. My apartment was right at the bus stop therefore it didn't require much walking. I just had to walk up the stairs to the third floor and it was the second house to the right. Apartment 304.

As soon as I reached the third floor, I reached into my jacket pocket and since I had mittens on, I fumbled with the keys for a couple seconds before shoving it in, and turning the gears to open the door to the much warmer environment I call my home.

I sighed and took off my jacket after closing the door behind me and hanging the said jacket on the rack that was standing right next to my door. Along with the jacket I also removed my mittens, scarf, earmuffs, and left them hanging next to my jacket.

I took off my boots, and carried my bag of fruits with me to the small kitchen. I passed a mirror, and as I did, I stopped to take a look at myself. My nose was red, and so were my cheeks. My blue eyes stood out, and my blonde hair was still surprising, neat and right about my shoulders. I had a long sleeved white shirt on, and skinny jeans, alonside a pair of fuzzy, white socks.

My height isn't the tallest, rather, I was quite a shorty.

The only thing that I was missing was my favorite white ribbon. I lost it the day that my parents had left me at the park.

I even went back the next day 11 years ago to try and find it, but it wasn't there... it was my first present from Len.

I was devastated for quite some time, but I learned to forget how devastated I really was as time passed by.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror and thought... "Do you think of me when you look in the mirror?"

Everytime... I can't look at the mirror like this anymore without being reminded that there is someone out there that has my face... somewhere. Maybe you've grown to look a little different... I mean, we are the opposite gender... we are already fraternal... but even so. I'm sure you'd be reminded like I am... right?

Sighing once more, I walked away from the mirror and into the kitchen.

I took out the oranges and bananas I had in the bag, and disposed of the plastic bag as soon as it was empty. I opened the little fridge and shoved the oranges in it's own special containment, and set the bananas on the little counter. I started at them, and after about 5 minutes of staring at them, I hesitantly grabbed for one and ripped one out of the bundle.

I gulped, and hesitantly ripped it open. I felt my throat feeling sore from the familiar lump and I was shaking more than ever. I opened my mouth slightly and with my shaking hand, I took a bite of the banana, and that's when the tears streamed down.

I chewed slowly to prevent myself from choking.

It tasted horrible.

However, I still ate it until the peel was all that remained. I forced it down my throat, and after each bite, I was reminded once again of each and every thing that I used to do with Len.

Ever since then, half of me has already died.

He was my other half... my protection... my source of life...

My twin brother... that I lost.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

The new semester has started. Christmas break was now over, and now, it is time, once again, for the students of Vocaloid High to start studying once more and putting aside their fun.

It was still cold as I was walking to school. Therefore, I had on a sweater with my school ribbon sticking out from underneath, and sadly, I had on a skirt. If I could wear pants, you'd bet on your ass that I would have worn it.

I quietly continued to walk towards the school, and saw the many students that attend the same school as I did, rejoin their cliques after not seeing them from the break, and the chattering amongst me was more louder and rambunctious than usual.

While everyone talked about what they got for Christmas or how they spent it with their significant other, all I could even think about was how a banana made me cry.

Wow, now if you didn't know me, that would sound absolutely ridiculous, and that I might have some psychological problems or something...

I saw many people giving hugs to their friends.

Hm, I wonder how it feels like to have such close friends... I wouldn't really know. I was always alone. Rather, I preferred to be alone.

"Oh hey! Rin!"

My eyes had widened as someone had called my name. What? What is this? This ruins my daily routine!

I turned around and saw the tealette that I had met on my birthday wave towards me.

You've got to be kidding me.

First off, he was really attending here? AND, he remembered my name?

Second... he was serious about being my friend?

This definitely ruins my routine.

Not wanting to be rude, I gave a hesitant wave, however, my face still remains dumbstruck.

When the tealette was in arms reach with me, to my surprise, and not a good one either, had lifted me up and twirled me around several times.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

I couldn't really say, nor did I do anything but I most definitely thought that he should definitely put me down before I kick him. More specifically kick him where his most "vital" organ is.

To my relief, he put me down, and I gave him a narrowed eyed glare. Before I could scold him of anything, a voice behind me had said, "Mikuo! Why the hell would you do that to someone you just met?"

Mikuo laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he responded, "Sorry Len! I just didn't think I'd meet my new friend so quickly!"

All my anger had washed away as I heard him say that name. Did he just say, "Len?" As in, my twin brother, Len?

I quickly turned around to face a blonde-headed boy, with blue eyes that were like mine, and his hair was tied up neatly, yet messily with a rubber band. He had rolled his eyes with annoyance and shook his head back and forth with a sigh as he looked at me, "Sorry for his stupidity."

I was too dumbstruck to even respond to what he was saying to me that I don't even recall what he said anymore.

He was standing right in front of me...

No fucking way...

"Anyway! Let me introduce you!" Mikuo said as he nudged me. "This is Len Kagamine! He's my closest friend, and we both transferred here today!"

Len gave the cheeky grin I knew and loved as he said, "Hi, I'm Len. Nice to meet you!"

My heart dropped as he said the next sentence.

I meet my twin brother after 11 years... and he doesn't recognize me?

"I-I'm Rin... nice to meet you as well..." I muttered as I averted my eyes from his.

Len's eyes sparkled as he looked at me closely, "Rin? Oh wow, you share the same name as my sister! What a coincidence!"

It's because I am your sister, you dolt!

Len had started to uncomfortably bite on his gums. It was a habit of his ever since he was little whenever he was feeling uneasy... This really was my twin brother...

"I have to go..." I muttered as soon as he exclaimed his proclamation. If I stayed any longer, I don't think I would be able to stand it...

Mikuo whined for a couple seconds, but got over it quickly. He and Len started to walk further and more closer to the school as I stood there, still shocked out of my mind.

From behind, I heard Mikuo ask, "Len, why do you have a banana sticking out of your bag? Didn't you have one this morning?"

Don't say it...

To my dismay, I heard the energetic response, "I'm saving it for later!"

As soon as I heard his comeback, I felt like breaking down...

My eyes were watering uncontrollably, and I couldn't help but drop to my knees and just kneel there, crying.

It wasn't that he didn't recognize me that hurt the most... but the fact that he probably didn't miss me or want to see me as much as I did for him to not recognize his own twin sister...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

As soon as I got home after school, I lazily dropped to the couch and took in a deep breath as I started to doze off. Today was just tiring... I'm really hoping what I had just witnessed today was all just a dream. A really bad, horrible dream.

How could he not recognize me? I'm certain that even if we haven't seen each other for 11 years, my face would still resemble a lot of that when I was younger... I even saw my own face when I looked at Len. The more grown up and mature looking elder twin of mine... and yet he couldn't see mine?

I don't understand... yet, I don't want to either.

I'd rather not meet him ever again and still yearn for it like I was just before the start of the new semester rather than finding out that he's forgotten about your very existence and moved on with his life.

I bit my lower lip and rested my arm on my forehead as I continued to contemplate. What had astonished me other than seeing Len after 11 years, was that he remembered his twin sister's name. Maybe he remembers?

I grabbed a pillow that was resting on my couch and slammed my head into it. I just don't get it! It's so hard to understand!

He remembers me, yet he doesn't?

My horrible habit of biting my bottom lip became even more so when I reached into the mysterious abyss unknown underneath my couch and rummaged around for a picture.

The picture.

It was the only trace I had of Len.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I felt the crumpled up photo, and at the touch, I pulled up my arm and looked down at the worn out photo. We were both five at the time. He was holding my hand tightly and waving at the camera that was once there. I had an ecstatic smile on my face despite the beads of tears in my eyes, had a flower in hand, and my once trademark white ribbon that resembled the ears of a rabbit.

I smiled as I saw the picture and reminsced that day... we were getting ready to go to the park. Then, that's when that incident with the large dog had been the source of why I'm still afraid of dogs to this day.

Len had protected me, and gave me a flower to cheer me up...

I felt my eyes starting to get glossy and the painful lump in my throat was coming over for another visit. It got stronger when I had flipped the picture over to see a rather atrocious and illegible note by Len himself to me.

"Dear Rin, I hope you know that I will always be there to protect you. You're all the family I have, and until the end, I will always protect you. Even when we're old people. It might be hard to move around fast enough... but even so, I will always protect my dear little sister. - Len."

If I bit my lip any harder, I'd probably lose blood. A lot of it at that...

Lately, I have been crying too much... all for the same reasons... I wonder when it will stop?

After what seemed like 20 minutes, I quickly set the picture in a new hiding spot. It was in between some books in my bookshelf. I always change the hiding spot everytime I see it. Hoping I would forget where I would put it by so many different hiding spots...

Well, that didn't work...

After another one of my countless sighs, I figured that I should go on a late night walk. It was dark out, and at times like these I always felt at least a bit better about my life when I just go outside and try to forget.

I put on a jacket, and some sneakers. It wasn't as cold as this morning for some odd reason. Rather, it was just a slight breeze in the air to cool my swollen eyes and red cheeks.

I stepped down the stairs and started to walk down the sidewalk path and towards the market. I was spacing out for a while, and I hadn't noticed that I wasn't the only one out. Of all people, Mikuo and Len were always roaming around outside... the person I wanted to forget about was outside in a close proximity with me...

Oh wonderful...

I squinted my eyes slightly as I shoved my hands in my jacket pocket. Why is it that Len had such a distraught expression on his face? Mikuo wasn't looking all that great either...

I want to get closer and figure out what's wrong... Len might not recognize who I am, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my brother's life.

However, as I tried to get closer, my ears twitched as I heard the terrifying sound of a dog. Before I even knew it, it was running towards me. Without even thinking I started to scream, however, I couldn't really move. I just dropped to the ground and hugged my knees with my face digging into my knees, eyes shut while shaking profusely. I heard the panting of the larger dog next to me, and that didn't stop me from panicking even more.

This is so ridiculous... can someone help me?

"Hey! Is she okay?!" the familiar voice of a blonde had asked.

The other familiar voice of the tealette had answered, "I don't know... it was just a dog... wait... isn't that Rin?!"

Sounds of the dog panting had soon lessened, and soon, I had regained my composure. I hesitantly brought my head up and my eyes met Len's as he looked at me carefully, "Are you alright?"

My eyes softened as I stood up by myself and nodded.

"Are you afraid of dogs?" Mikuo asked as he started to pet the dog, as to which it responded happily.

I didn't say anything, but I nodded anyway.

Len sighed of relief and said, "Well, good thing you're alright then!"

I looked down at the ground and bowed my head slightly as I muttered, "Thank you for helping me..."

Len chuckled and said with a grin and a reassuring pat of my shoulder, "It's not a problem!"

I nodded and kept my eyes averted once more. This is still really hard to intake... on top of that, extremely awkward.

"So... Len, putting that aside, what are we going to do about where we're going to st-" Mikuo started, but was immedietly cut off as soon as Len heard the key words as to where the said conversation was going.

"We'll see you later, Rin." Len said with a melancholic smile and turned away from me and grabbed Mikuo by the arm and started to drag me away from me.

From the looks of it... they needed a place to stay... and now that I think about it, our parents were just sent to jail... is that why he's here all of a sudden? That means he wouldn't have a place to stay... I guess, I'll have to ask him much later why he and Mikuo are here in the first place.

As his sister, I need to take care of him for all the times I lost with him in the first place.

"Wait!" I exclaimed with an arm extended out towards both individuals.

Both turned around shocked and surprised. Len tilted his head in confusion and Mikuo's eyes widened as he said, "That's the loudest I've ever hear your voice, Rin! What's up?"

I twiddled my thumbs nervously and said quietly, "If you need a place to stay... then you're welcome to stay at my house."

Len's eyes widened and Mikuo laughed, "Are you serious?!" they both exclaimed simultaneously.

I nodded and that's when Mikuo ran towards me and started to repeat his outrageous notions that he had done just this morning. I grinded my teeth in annoyance, and just waited for him to put me down.

"I accept!" Mikuo said with a wink. I just nodded and looked over at Len carefully. He still looked a bit uncomfortable with the idea, and with a sigh he asked, "Are you sure?"

I cleared my throat before nodding and saying, "Y-Yes... it's the least I could do for you two saving me..."

Actually, I just want to look out for you... but of course I wasn't going to say that!

"Well... if there really isn't a problem... then we'll stay for a bit." Len said with an uneasy tone. I nodded in understanding and turned the opposite direction towards my house. "Follow me."

I kept walking and I heard the footsteps of the two boys behind me getting louder and louder. Faster and faster.

"You're a fast walker for your height..." Mikuo panted as he walked up to the right side of me, while Len popped up to my left.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Really? This is my regular walking pace."

Mikuo narrowed his eyes and said, "Lies."

I sighed with shake of my head and ignored his comment as I continued to walk in silence. They kept giving me the message that it was getting awkward, but personally, I like this quiet.

Of course, the quietness would be over as soon as Mikuo exclaimed, "WHOA. I just realized that you, a GIRL, invited us to stay at your house."

Len raised his eyebrow and then glaced towards me who still had a straightforward expression on my face. I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only helping you guys out. There is absolutely no reason for you guys to think that we are going to participate in inappropriate things."

Mikuo and Len both had wide eyes and a red blush plastered on their faces. Why are they so flustered?

"You say these things so easily, Rin..." Len muttered with Mikuo nodding along with him, not knowing what to say for once.

I shrugged and said back, "There is nothing to be flustered about. This is just the straightforward trut-" I was cut off by a thunderous bark in front of me. The dog had followed us and I jumped hearing the sound of the dog.

I yelped and pulled the arms of both Mikuo and Len's to stick them together, and then hid behind them as I studdered, "D-D-Don't let it c-c-come near me!"

They both chuckled, and at that point, they separated and broke the "wall" I had created with Mikuo walking over to the dog to pet it, and Len kneeled down next to me and said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you!"

At that point, my eyes had widened again as I looked at the other half of mine, giving me his signature grin and a reassuring aura roaming around him. Again... he really hasn't changed...

He's still the same guy, but why won't he recognize me?

Why?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

As soon as we arrived to my house, they both looked surprised as they looked around.

"Make yourself at home. I don't really have much, but don't hesitate to do whatever you want." I said as I threw my jacket on the coat rack as I walked inside and set my bag down on the counter.

Mikuo looked around and then asked, "You live by yourself, Rin?"

I heard Len punch him from behind and scold him for saying something unnecessary. I just turned around and answered, "Yes, I do."

Len seemed shocked by my quick response and I just continued to look past them. It was quiet for a while, but to break it, I said, "I only have one bed. So you two can share it I guess."

They both glanced at each other with wide eyes at first, but accepted the fact that they would have to accept my terms to stay here. Then, Len's eyes widened again as he asked, "What about you?"

I just replied, "I'll be fine. You guys take the bed. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"But-" Mikuo tried to counter.

I glared, "Accept my terms, or you sleep outside."

They both shut their mouths as I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, you guys must be tired, so go ahead and get to sleep. The bathroom is right over there, so if you want to shower first, then go ahead."

They both nodded in understanding, and attended to their duties.

I grabbed a nearby blanket to cover every part of my body, including my head and tried to fall asleep. However, I couldn't...

There's just so much happening that I just couldn't bring myself to sleep in peace.

Rather, sleep at all...

**The next morning,** I woke up an hour earlier than usual. Today was a holiday, therefore no school.

I walked over to my bedroom to find that Len and Mikuo did indeed share a bed. Wow, I didn't think they'd actually comply to that...

Len was sleeping soundly, and so was Mikuo on my queen sized bed. I walked over to both and set down fifty dollars beside Len so that they would be able to supply them with food for the morning and night.

I didn't have much to eat in the refrigerator for them to eat... unless they liked oranges, which I know Len hates. What's the chance that Mikuo does?

I wrote a quick note next to him before I left... "I will be out until late tonight. Use this to buy you and Mikuo something to eat. - Rin."

With a sigh, I headed outside.

Where was I going you ask?

To visit my parent's house.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

By taking the bus, I arrived to my destination in about 2-3 hours. It was a longer ride than I had remembered 11 years ago, but either way, I was here. The feeling was different... I didn't have that homey feeling that I once had for this place...

I felt like I was in a cemetery.

It was almost dead...

Especially when I arrived to my old house. I'm sure that my parents and Len had moved as soon as they had "lost" me... to a different place where if I did manage to miraculously find my house at the age of 5... they wouldn't be there...

I looked at the desolate building. It was burned down... probably by my dad. My eyes were losing it's color as I kept staring at the damn empty plot of land. However, what caused my eyes to focus was when I found a note on the ground, on that burnt piece of land.

I looked at it carefully as I reached down to grab it. It was the familiar illegible handwriting that I have seen multiple times... it said with smeared letters, "I hate you."

That was only the front...

When I turned it over, I saw more smeared words that I couldn't make out until hours of staring at it at that spot.

"I will find my sister... and if I find out she's hurt... I will never forgive you."

My hand started to shake as I started to bring the note closer to my heart, and I felt my eyes tear up again. He says and did all those things that means the world to me...

He's been just as impacted as I was when I had lost him...

How do I tell him that the person that he's been looking for, was in front of him this whole time?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

I arrived to my apartment when it was about midnight.

Unlocking the door, I walked in to find the house... cleaner than usual.

I would assume sharing a small house with two teenage boys would be difficult to maintain... but turns out that either Mikuo is a tidy person, or Len had changed from being this messy boy to an organized young man.

Well, a girl can dream.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I heard footsteps approach me. I saw Len wearing a long sleeved black shirt and skinny jeans. He looked tired out, but gave me a small wave as he said, "Hey, what's up? Oh, and thanks for the money... although, Mikuo used it all up today, I was going to return it to you."

I sighed with tired and still red, swollen eyes as I replied, "Nothing much... oh, and it's no big deal. I figured you guys would use it all up."

He looked at me confused as he interrogated with his hands in his pockets, "Thanks... something wrong? You don't look too happy."

"Nothing of your concern." I said quickly with a deep breath. "Where's Mikuo?"

He also sighed and said, "He finally went home."

Home?

I looked at him confused, "You guys aren't planning to stay at the same house or something?"

Len had wide eyes, "Hell no. There is just so much I can take from him... he was just helping and making sure that I had a place to stay. I've been staying with him for a while now, but it's driving me pretty crazy."

I nodded in understanding as I walked to the kitchen with Len following behind me, "I see..."

Len took in a deep breath as he simply stated, "Yep..."

I took a seat on the chair next to the counter and slumped over. I then thought about that note by the house and decided that I could not take this anymore. I need to know the whole truth...

I lifted my head to find Len on the opposite side of me, looking through the fridge. I looked at him curiously, thinking that he was looking for something to drink, but my eyes widened as I saw him pull out an orange. "Can I have one?"

I nodded hesitantly, but then quickly blurted out, "Don't you hate oranges?"

It was now Len's turn to have wide eyes, "How do you know?"

I started to studder uncomfortably regretting what I've said, and quickly thought up of, "I heard Mikuo mention something about how you love bananas, but hate oranges."

Len nodded, believing my claim, and said with a melancholic smile, "My sister loves oranges... so I eat them in memory of her."

My heart skipped a beat as he said those words, "Oh... really? If I may ask, what happened to your sister? You keep mentioning her..."

Len sighed with a nod, "To be honest... I don't know."

I looked at him curiously as he started to peel the orange, "What... do you mean?"

He looked at me with a melancholic smile, "My parents abandoned my twin sister when we were 5... ever since then I've been looking for her."

My eyes started to feel the glossiness return, "R-Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah... To be completely honest, they had finally been arrested for their wrong doings... I can never forgive them for doing this..."

"That's... horrible..." I muttered with my voice cracking slightly.

"Isn't it?" Len agreed as he took a wedge of the orange and stuffed it in his mouth. He bit down, and then winced at the citrusy juices he was intaking. "Still hate them after 11 years..."

I felt myself starting to blink rapidly, trying to prevent myself from crying.

Len sighed again as he set down the rest of the orange said while he took out a white piece of fabric, "This was my sister's... I had found it on the ground of the day she was gone... I always kept it with me to-"

I felt a tear drop from my eyes as I bit my lip.

"Huh... you and my sister have a lot in common actually. She used to always bite her lip like that." Len commented without realizing I was crying. Soon, after his realization, I could hear, "Ehhh!" quickly being exclaimed after seeing me cry, "A-Are you okay?!"

"You're stupid!" I quickly yelled. "You're still stupid, and you always will be stupid!"

Len looked at me confused as he started at me in shock, "What do you-"

It was quiet. All that you could hear was my sobbing.

Then suddenly, I heard Len gasp as he said, "Rin... what's your last name?"

I didn't answer his question and I slammed the door of the bathroom and sank down to my knees and sobbed harder. I'm sure that stupid dumbass finally realized what he should have a lot earlier...

I just wished that it felt better than this...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

After an hour, I decided to show my face. Len was still standing outside, leaning against the wall, with a picture in hand. My swollen red eyes widened again after realizing that he had rummaged through my bookshelf and found my picture that I always hid for various reasons that you already know of.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he interrogated seriously. "Do you know how long I've been searching for you? What I've done to avenge for you?"

"It was hard." I replied quickly.

He looked at me with narrow eyes, "What do you mean 'hard'?"

I felt my teeth grind as I almost yelled, "Do you not understand what I've been through?! I was alone for 11 years... and I was one day hoping to find you... all these years, I couldn't think about anyone but my elder twin brother out there somewhere... but when I finally did find you... you didn't even recognize me!"

Len wanted to say something, but hesitated, "I know..."

"Is that all you can say? 'I know...'? You must have not cared enough about me as you said to realize that the person that you were looking for, was in front of you the whole time..." I said with spite. "It makes me wonder if you really were looking for me, or if you were lying about the whole damn thing."

Len walked over to me, and then slapped the back of my head.

"Hold it. That's going too far. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, and I'm sorry that it was through these measures... but you... you don't seem to understand that things are hard on my part too! I figured that it was too good to be true to have my lost lost sister to be in front of me... you didn't even tell me your last name. You could have been a look alike for all I knew... I didn't want to hope for too much!" Len yelled and scolded at the same time.

I whimpered at the contact and tried to walk past him, not wanting to converse with him anymore.

"Rin Kagamine."

At the sound of my name. My full name, my eyes had widened and I had stopped my tracks. I hesitantly turned around with tears still dripping from my eyes. Len had extended his arms out and then said with a smile and a couple tears of his own, "Big brother's arms are going to fall off if you don't get here quickly."

Even though I was just upset with what he had said, I started to walk towards him. My pace quicken and my sobbing was getting louder and louder with each step I took.

Soon, I was in his arms, crying. The brother I was looking for had finally recognized me...

"I'm sorry... but when you said that... I couldn't help but get angry after all these false assumptions of not loving you." Len explained. "I love you very much, my dear Rin..."

I felt him rummage through his pocket and pulled out the ribbon, and set it on my head as it once did 11 year ago.

Even though I found him weeks ago, I finally feel like this was the first encounter between my long lost brother and I...

Finally... I've found you.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Morning!"

Len and I was walking to school the next day that we had school... which was about 4 days since the realization of us twins. Since he was my brother, he's going to live with me in my small house. Since he's matured a lot more since we were children, he can actually clean now. Wonderful, he can now be my maid.

I felt my long lost ribbon dance to the breeze that was blowing and I turned around with Len to find Mikuo walking with us. "Hey there Kagamine twins!"

"Morning, Mikuo." I greeted with a small bow of my head. Len had pulled my head back and said, "No need to be so formal with him. What's the deal!"

Mikuo chuckled in a sly manner and said as he draped his arm around my shoulder, "Because Rin and I have been doing things behind your back~"

Len's eyes widened as he grabbed my arm and violently pulled me away, "Hell no. Stay away from my sister."

Mikuo laughed and Len still glared at him as if he was protecting his meal from a fellow lion that was fighting over his prize.

I grimaced as I pulled my arm away and started to peel my orange. Mikuo waved goodbye to go talk to Miku, and Len and I had continued to walk towards school.

Len looked over at me, and asked, "Why won't you smile? You haven't smiled ever since the first day I met you again."

I looked at him confused, "Is there a reason to?"

He frowned and said as he yanked on my ear, "Of course there is. Your long lost brother is right next to you after 11 years, and you're saying you don't have a reason to smile? That upsets me."

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Is that so?"

Len nodded, "Yeah, and if you don't smile soon, I'll..." and trailed off and looked over at my peeled orange and took it away, "This is now mine."

I narrowed my eyes and I felt a nerve pulsate.

Never joke about my oranges.

At that thought, I gave my first giggle in a while, and then Len sighed with content, "See? Doesn't it feel better to just laugh it all out?"

Usually I would shrug, but this time, I'd have to admit it felt nice to smile like this again... I nodded and said, "You're right..."

Len nodded, "Well yeah, I'm always right."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Len took a wedge of the orange and popped it in his mouth. He bit down and made a sour face as to which I giggled in response.

"Hey, Rin?"

I looked over at him still laughing at his still sour face, "Yeah?"

"I still hate oranges."

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	4. The Wonders of a Social Network Site

**How is everyone doing? (:  
**

**I hope everyone is doing alright. That's all Rinny asks for!  
**

**Anyway, I'd like to say that yes, "mynicopage" is totally fake (or so I think). I made it up. I was going to use something that we use like FaceBook and whatnot, but I felt weird about it, so I decided to make up a website. Yeah, I know. I'm cray cray.  
**

**I think it fits the Vocaloid psyche, don't you think? I dunno, that's just me being a bit conceited about my idea xD  
**

**Anyway, I'd like to introduce all of you to my oneshot that is revolving around the concept of "Online Lovers/Friendships." We see this a lot in our society. I mean, I made SOOO many friends through FanFiction, which is the internet lol. Such people include but are not limited to.. yiseunggi (check out her stories. They are awesome! By the way, totally my twin xD), Stargazing Miracle, Minami Ren, Mugi-pyon, AnimeandMangaLover16, Kagamine Rin02, Blue Neonlightshow, and so on and so forth. I'm sorry if I left any one of you guys out. There's just so much little space here, but all of you guys are important to me.  
**

**Actually, as I was writing this up, I was skyping Stargazing Miracle. She is a wonderful person in my life, and without her, I don't know what I'd do about some of the things I go through! That further proved to me just how powerful meeting friends online can be, despite not having seen them in person.  
**

** Therefore, I want to show you the Rinny-fied version of the said concept! Also, it is based off of a true story in my life! Well, not my life... but a person that I know that is involved in my life. I would like to credit her in here, but I think she'd kill me if she finds out about it xD  
**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for updating this story later than I said on twitter. I have a personal impact/problem or whatever you call it, going on right now, so it's a bit hard for me to update on the said times. I'll try my best to get them going as I once was.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #4**

**Title: The Wonders of a Social Network Site  
**

**Genre: Friendship & Slight Romance  
**

**Summary: Len Kagamine is a pretty well known junior in Crypton High School. Despite that, he has been talking to a girl by the name of Rin Kagami via Internet. Basically, he doesn't really know her. Even so, feelings start to emerge from his everyday conversations with this girl. Although we all know that Len is living contently in school and talking to a girl he may have feelings for, does that mean Rin is? What does the Internet have in store?  
**

**"That which does not kill us makes us stronger."  
**

* * *

**Len POV**

Hi, the name's Len. Len Kagamine. I am currently a junior in high school, very eager to get home already.

Why is that you ask?

Well, the answer is actually quite simple. I'm excited to get home to talk to a girl. The important thing that you should know is that to be completely honest… I don't know this girl like you think.

I met this girl online.

Okay, yeah I know. I have a lot to explain, and don't worry, I'll get there. Let me explain from the beginning and the very basics of things.

There is an oh so popular social network website by the name of "mynicopage." Every single individual out there with a computer or a phone with internet in my town or local area is likely to have one. It's a way for everyone to be connected with other people and each other.

Now, my story starts way back when I was a sophomore. So, basically a year ago. I had been quite bored one night. I had finished all my homework and studied all the material I needed to by around nine o'clock at night and oddly enough, I wasn't tired… at all.

So, to pass the time, I logged onto my profile in mynicopage and caught my eyes on a little segment on my profile that stated: People you may know.

Being the guy that didn't have a life at that moment, I had clicked it and BAM! A huge list of people had popped up in view.

I kept a dull expression on my face as I scrolled through the endless list and suddenly my eyes lit up when I saw a girl in the middle of the gargantuan list. I mean, despite all the other girls on the list itself, she really stood out to me.

It was like one of those moments where I could be standing in the hallways in school, and she would be the only girl that I could see. I know, cheesy, but that's really how I felt!

Her name was Rin Kagami, and according to her profile picture, she had blonde hair that was shoulder length and a clean white ribbon that resembled bunny ears, resting on her head. She had angelic blue eyes and a smile that was the most elegant that I had ever seen.

My cheeks were heating up as I saw the picture, and without knowing it myself I had clicked her name.

What was I doing? I didn't even know her, and I had the instinct to actually sit here and be a creep?

Apparently, I did.

The screen of my laptop had opened up to a new page. Rin Kagami's page.

Her profile was infested with oranges. Her background had little chibi oranges and her little bars that said things like, "Message Me!" or "Add Friend" was all in this orangey theme. I don't even know her, and I'm certain that she has this uncontrollable infatuation with oranges.

I laughed for a second before I had clicked on her ORANGE "About Me" section on her profile. I wouldn't be shocked if I saw a dancing orange pop up out of nowhere to guide me to her "About Me" page.

To my surprise, nothing popped out of nowhere and danced, and the page loaded normally… and this is what it said...

"Hi! My name is Rin Kagami. 16 years young and a junior in high school—somewhere on this Earth. I'm what you would call your average wallflower. Expressing myself is a weakness about me; however, the internet is kind of like my sanctuary to where I can. Let's get along!"

Hmm, by the looks of her picture, smiling sweetly, I would have thought this Rin girl would be rather popular. Someone who was the opposite of a wallflower for sure. Well, I don't really know her, so I can't really say anything.

I clicked back to her profile and saw that a lot of things on her profile were set on private. I guess in order to really get to see everything on here; you'd have to be her friend.

Being the bold person I was, I caught sight of the "Add Friend" bar and in a matter of seconds, the request was sent. I'm not really sure why I chose to do something like that really. I wasn't the kind of person to send requests to people I didn't really know, let alone send requests period.

But, she seemed nice, and well, a cool person to talk to, so I figured it was worth a shot to try and get along with someone new.

Soon enough, a lot sooner than I had thought, I had received a notification. A notification that stated that Rin Kagami had accepted my friend request. For some odd reason, I felt this burst of relief and happiness at the said action she had done.

If that's how I felt about her accepting my friend request, how would I have reacted if she had rejected it?

Don't even want to go there.

From all that thinking to myself, I hadn't noticed that I had received an instant mynicopage message. When I saw who had sent it, my mouth dropped slightly. I didn't think that Rin Kagami would actually try to talk to me after sending her a request.

To be frankly honest, I am still a bit taken aback from her accepting a friend request. It was just a measly friend request and I'm all… I don't even know what to say about this awkward feeling.

**Rin Kagami: **Hello. My name is Rin Kagami. I just wanted to introduce myself to someone who had sent me a friend request ^^

By the looks of that message, she seemed like a very nice and kind hearted girl. Not that I didn't expect that earlier or anything. Just an assertion is all.

**Len Kagamine: **Hey. My name's Len Kagamine. Thanks for accepting the friend request. It's nice to meet you.

As soon as I sent that message, I felt awkward. That was so weird. It sounds so… not casual. That makes no sense. What am I even trying to say here?

**Rin Kagami: **It's nice to meet you too, Kagamine-san! And, it was no problem at all ^^

I'm reading her message and I'm thinking… are there any girls in my school that were this… nice? I mean, I am good friends with Miku, Gumi, Luka, and SeeU. I swear, Miku and SeeU team up to become this "Imma whoop your ass if you say anything about me!" kind of duo.

Gumi is really quiet, although as quiet as she is, she's extremely blunt. So blunt she makes little kids cry. Without even trying.

As for Luka? I'm not sure WHAT to think about her. She's unpredictable. She could be in a happy good mood one minute and the next; she'd be in a raging fit over something that I don't even pay attention to.

I'd have to say. It kind of shocked me seeing that there was a person like this in this world. That just tells me I need nicer friends.

**Len Kagamine: **Haha, just call me Len. Kagamine-san is a bit too formal for me (:

**Rin Kagami: **Oh? Well, then Len-kun it is! Only if you call me by Rin ^^

This girl? A wallflower? Nope, I can't see it. Sure, I'd have to see her in person to really justify my claim, but just sitting here messaging her, it's not making sense.

Nothing seems to be wrong with her. She seriously seems like a pretty popular girl in a school where everyone loves her.

**Len Kagamine: **Deal (:

**Rin Kagami: **Great! Well, Len-kun. I'm going to have to go to bed since school is bright and early tomorrow! T^T

**Len Kagamine: **Yeah, I know how that is. G'night Rin! (: I'll talk to you later?

**Rin Kagami: **Good night Len-kun. Yeah, I'll talk to you later ^^

With that said, Rin had signed out, and for some reason, I was really excited for tomorrow to come. I was a person that had loved to make new friends ever since I was little, and at first that was what I had thought it was that I was feeling.

Then a year had passed, and every day she and I had talked nonstop after school until one of us would feel as if we were going to pass out from exhaustion. We even had little contests on who would last the longest.

So, yeah. That's basically the gist of things. I think I've explained everything that you should know by now, right?

Right.

ANYWAY, back to current affairs, I was still waiting for that bell to ring to signal to all the students here that class was going to end soon, and that we could go home. I kept checking at the clock ticking away, yet seeing no change in time at all.

Five minutes until the bell would ring, and right now, we had the rest of our last period to ourselves. I had just finished talking to Kaito and IA about our project, and all my other friends had been working on their respective projects for the final remainder of the class. I didn't feel like bothering them, so I'm just sitting here, in my desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

Since I didn't have anything productive to do, I decided to pull out my phone and check mynicopage.

I was scrolling down my news feed and saw a huge list of never ending statuses. As we speak, the list just keeps getting longer from getting updated so frequently.

**Miku Hatsune's shared: **GRRR. This school project is getting on my nerves! I'm going to start a riot! SeeU? Where are you?!

**Kaito Shion shared: **I want ice cream… anyone want to join me?

**IA shared: **Singing makes me happy! What makes you happy? :D

The list goes on forever. Some of the things that my friends say either makes me laugh, question their knowledge, or start wanting to fear for my life. Even so, they are still my friends, you know?

ANYWAY, back to mynicopage. I was scrolling down more into the many statuses and whatnot on the page. Then, I saw a status of Rin's from this morning.

**Rin Kagami shared: **Good morning. I hope that everyone has a wonderful day, and a reason to smile.

After knowing Rin for a year via Internet, I realized that a lot of her posts, if she posted anything, were something like this. She had never posted anything about current affairs, a major accomplishment, or etc… but rather, greetings and rarely, quotes by a well known figure in history and whatnot.

Because of that, my knowledge about her is very limited. She does tell me some things about herself through the mynicopage instant messaging system, but really, she always tells me that she had preferred to listen to me rather than talk.

Which I don't find odd or anything… it's just a matter of me wondering what kind of person she is. Was she sporty? Interested in the arts? Academic? Just by mynicopage, I'm can't configure that. Especially since she doesn't share that much about herself even if you were her friend on the website.

"Hey Len?"

My eyes widened to the sound of someone wanting to grab my attention. I looked to the side of me to find IA looking at me confused, "Oh sorry IA, I didn't notice you called me. What's up?"

IA laughed and pointed towards the clock, "It's alright. But, I should let you know that the bell rang like a minute ago. You were the only one sitting here off in "Lenny Land" so I thought I'd let you know."

The bell rang? What the fuck. I didn't even realize it.

I put my phone away and grabbed my backpack from the side of my desk. "Thanks IA. I didn't even realize the bell rang, haha."

"No problem!" IA smiled as she replied to me, "Well, I have a HUGE load of homework to do, so I'll see you later! Text me about the project if you have to!"

I nodded to her and waved goodbye as she exited the classroom. A couple seconds later, I had also found myself exiting the classroom and walking home myself.

I had lived quite close to the school, so it didn't take me that long to get home. In fact, by ten minutes, I was already in front of my door, and ready to head upstairs to my room.

You see, my regular schedule after school was quite simple. I got home, greeted my parents and let them know I was home, headed upstairs and turned on my laptop. While it was turning on and going through all that bullcrap it does just to get to the desktop, I changed out of my school uniform and all that stuff.

By the time I was done, my laptop would be all ready for me to use. Then, I'd get pretty absorbed into talking to Rin that time just seems to fly.

Speaking of talking to Rin, I had just logged onto mynicopage and looked at my window of online friends.

Miku, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Ring, and blah blah blah. Basically, there were lots of people online already. As usual though, I had caught my eye on Rin.

And once again, as usual, she was online as well.

**Len Kagamine: **Hey Rin! How was your day? :D

Shortly after I had typed that, Rin had started to type her response.

**Rin Kagami: **Hi Len-kun (: My day was alright. How was yours? ^^

**Len Kagamine: **The usual! Trying to finish up my project with my partners. It's pretty crazy. Was there anything that was interesting that happened to you today?

**Rin Kagami: **Not really. It was just a quiet day for me like always.

I frowned a little bit when I had read that. There was never a day where I was able to read something other than that response. I'm sure that there are other things going on in school rather than just, "nothing."

Sometimes, I tend to wonder… was Rin a depressed girl?

Now that I'm think about it, way back when… a year ago to be exact. The time that I had first come across her profile, her "About Me" section had stated that she was a wallflower. Before now, I had thought that she was just exaggerating or something…

I guess she doesn't like to be social.

**Rin Kagami: **Hey, Len-kun?

I hadn't realized that it was my turn to reply. Oops.

**Len Kagamine: **Oh sorry. Yeah, what's up?

**Rin Kagami: **Do you enjoy school? I'm sure you're really popular and things like that. You're so nice and fun to talk to ^^

**Len Kagamine: **Lol, pshh. Yeah, right. School is fun to a certain degree. I guess seeing friends is a pro, but otherwise, ew xD As for being popular, where does that come from? xD

**Rin Kagami: **Oh… well, you just seem like such an outgoing and wonderful individual! I see a lot of posts where you're tagged in on here. Also, there were some people in my school that would occasionally talk about you. They didn't know your name or anything, but some girls were describing a guy, and it happened to match your profile picture… so yeah.

At least I'm not the only one who tends to be interested in things that the opposite party is involved in.

Aside from that though, turns out my mynicopage is going viral for some reason…

**Rin Kagami: **I'm pretty envious of you :P

**Len Kagamine: **Envious? What's there to be envious about?

**Rin Kagami: **Everything! You're funny, kind, outgoing, it's everything that I've wanted to be! ^^

**Len Kagamine: **You're all those things too, Rin ;o

**Rin Kagami: **That's most definitely not true! But thanks for saying so anyway. That made me happy (:

What? Either she's modest, or EXTREMELY modest… because didn't I just go through telling you guys that Rin was this nice, friendly, and easy to get along with kind of girl?

I don't understand her claim.

**Len Kagamine: **This is off topic… but Rin, what school do you go to?

I figured that her school is a big reason why she's thinking in this kind of manner. Maybe this school has a bad reputation or something. Or even near a bad neighborhood.

Actually, now that I think of it… I've talked to Rin for almost a year now, and I don't even know what school she attends. Is it a weird thing that I asked her?

**Rin Kagami: **What school I go to?

**Len Kagamine: **Err, yeah. You don't have to tell me or anything. I just kind of want to get to know you better in that aspect.

I guess it would be kind of awkward to just straight up ask someone what school they went to.

**Rin Kagami: **Oh… well, if you really want to know, then I go to Vocaloid High School.

Vocaloid High School? Okay, you can forget the fact I even said that she attends a school with a bad reputation or in a bad neighborhood. That school is an elite school that is popular for its fine arts program and the high academic rankings.

Not to mention the fact that the said school isn't that far from mine. Maybe 20 minutes by car.

**Len Kagamine: **Vocaloid High School? Geez, you must be one smart cookie (;

**Rin Kagami: **Oh whatever. I'm not that smart. I just happen to attend a good school owo

There she goes with her modesty again.

**Len Kagamine: **No, I'm sure you're really smart. Actually, your school isn't that far from mine! Have you ever heard of Crypton High School?

**Rin Kagami: **You attend Crypton High? I had no idea we lived in the same town!

**Len Kagamine: **Yeah, I know right? I could basically walk to you right now! xD

**Rin Kagami: **Yes. Yes you could xD

**Len Kagamine: **Another random question… do you want to video chat?

Umm… to be frankly honest, I have no idea what made me send that to her. I guess I was just a bit hyped up to realize that Rin and I were actually living closer than we had thought.

For the past year, we had always been talking about what we did in school, or what we were planning to do in the week. Maybe even funny stories that we may have heard. Well, mostly I was. Like I said before, Rin had liked to just listen, err, read what I would tell her.

I had no assumption at all that she had lived in the same town as I had. Therefore, things like what school we attended or what part of Japan we had lived in was never brought up.

I guess we both avoided that subject.

**Rin Kagami: **Video chat? Uhm… if you want to, I don't mind.

I smiled at that message, and took in a deep breath. Her answer had kind of made me nervous. Almost as if I had emotional attachments with Rin.

ALMOST I said.

**Len Kagamine: **Okay! I'll call you (:

With that said, I located the button on the corner of our chat box that stated, "Video Chat." I dragged my cursor over to that bar and clicked on it after taking another breath.

Why did it make me nervous?

It's not the first time I've ever talked to a girl or anything.

What's different from Rin and someone like Miku, SeeU, or IA?

Don't answer that.

Anyway, forget I even said anything. I'm waiting for Rin to pick up, and I kept hearing the signal tones.

And then finally, the signal tones had died away. Rin had picked up.

My screen was no longer just a little chat box, but rather, it was a video chat. I was able to actually see Rin rather than just wait for her to type back.

As the profile picture, she had shoulder length blonde hair, innocent blue eyes, and the same white ribbon on. The only difference is that when she had seen me on her computer screen, she had immediately looked down at her hands and turned bright red.

"Len-kun?" Her soft voice called out. "Can you see and or hear me?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I can. Hi Rin! You can see and hear me right?

Rin managed to give me a small smile in return and reply, "Yeah, I can."

"That's good." I replied. "So… this is the first time that we've ever seen each other in our year of talking."

Rin nodded, "Yes, you're right…"

Hmm, odd. This feels really different compared to when I was talking to Rin through the mynicopage chat box. Her little smiley emoticons kind of gave me this image of Rin smiling all the time, but as I'm watching her through the video chat, she wasn't really expressing much emotion.

"Hey, Rin?" I called out. "You okay? You don't look to happy. Is there something on your mind?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly and she hesitated to my question. Although hesitated, she once again gave me the same small smile and said in that same soft voice, "Yeah! I'm fine. I'm just not that good at expressing myself in any way except through chatting by messaging or something… Sorry for being such a wallflower…"

I shook my head back and forth, "No, it's fine! There's nothing wrong with having a hard time expressing yourself."

Rin looked at me confused. It had reminded me of a kitten. "Really? Well… you're the first to say something like that. Why is that?"

"Why… is what?" I asked. "Why do I say that it's okay to not be able to express yourself?"

Rin nodded as her response.

I took in a deep breath and started to think of an answer suitable for Rin. She seemed to be serious about this. "Well, certain people do different things. For instance, I have a friend who expresses herself through violence. Because of that, she was able to make friends that are like her, which is surprising… Now if she were to all of a sudden act nice, I'm not sure if people would look at her the same way. You kind of get where I'm going?"

Rin was nodding her head while she looked down at her hands, "I see… so that's how things are like at Crypton High, huh? Sounds nice…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is there something else going on with you other than your concern about expressing yourself? You can tell me you know."

Rin finally looks up at me for a second, but continues to look down, "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all… it's just the schoolwork is tough, so it tires me out I guess."

I felt that what she was saying was the truth, yet it wasn't. I mean, Vocaloid High is pretty prestigious, so I would assume that they would give a lot of work to their students! Although, even if that's the case, I don't think that that is why Rin is acting so… awkward I should say?

"LEN! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY BRUSH?!"

The sound of my elder sister's voice, Lenka was echoing from upstairs. I rolled my eyes, turned around, and yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW! IT'S YOUR CRAP!"

I heard a sigh of disappointment and that concluded our short conversation. Well, I'm not sure if I would consider this a conversation or not.

"Who was that?" Rin asked curiously as she looked at me with her head tilted.

I laughed and replied, "Oh, that's my older sister, Lenka."

Rin's eyes sparkled and she said with a smile, "It must be nice to have an older sibling to rely on!"

My mouth dropped, "To rely on? Rather, she relies on me! Did you not hear her ask me where HER brush is?" I implied with a laugh.

Rin listened carefully to what I was saying and soon joined my laughter. It was the first sign of laughter that I had seen or heard. It was nice. I have laughed talking to her before, and I'm hoping Rin has as well, but actually experiencing this simultaneously was definitely a different story.

"It still must be nice, quarrelling or not." Rin admitted with a bittersweet smile after she ceased her laughter.

I shrugged, "I guess you're right. Lenka-nee is a handful for a college student, but I do need her at times."

Rin gave me a cheerful and satisfied smile, "Good! I'm glad to hear that."

Speaking of that, it was rather quiet in Rin's house. Sure it was getting dark and around the time that high school students like us should be getting ready or bed or something, but it seems that Rin wasn't tired.

It also seemed that she has a lenient household where they do not care what time she had went to sleep, or whether she went to bed at all.

"Shouldn't you get to bed?" Rin had asked me, "I wouldn't want to keep you up. It's getting pretty late."

I smirked to myself before I started to act all melodramatic, "Oh… so do you want me to go to bed because you don't like talking to me?"

Rin's eyes widened, "N-No! Not at all! I was just…"

"I'm kidding." I said with a smile. "But, I have some project things I have to do so I'm probably going to stay up. What about you? I don't want you tired tomorrow because of me or anything. Or in trouble with your parents."

Rin flinched at what I said, and muttered quickly, "You don't have to worry about that."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I don't have parents." Rin admitted with a frown. "I live by myself so you don't really have to worry about things like my house regulations."

Great, now I felt like a jerk for bringing something like that up. I want to apologize… but whenever something like this happened to me, the last thing I would want anyone to do for me is apologize.

It's not like it was anyone's fault. It's just a pointless thing to me.

"Hey Rin… do you like to be by yourself?" I asked as I was rummaging through my backpack to take out the project rubric.

Rin's expression looked as if she was in deep thought with my question. "By myself?"

"Yeah, like… I remember in your 'About Me' you mentioned that you're just an 'average wallflower.' What did you exactly mean by that?" I asked curiously.

Rin sighed uncomfortably and her face looked as if she was getting flustered about the question.

"You don't have to answer it if it makes you feel uncomfortable!" I said quickly after realizing that I may be going over my boundaries. "You don't really know me so I understand if you don't say anything."

"No. You have every right to know because you chose to talk to me in the first place." Rin said softly, yet still frowning. "It's just that I feel a little weird telling you through the computer… do you think that uhm…"

"What?"

"If I asked you to meet me tomorrow, would you?"

At that point, I stopped going through my backpack and looked at my computer screen. Rin's face was as red as a tomato as she asked me this question.

"It's okay if you don't want to! I can just te—"

"Sure. Where and when?"

Rin stopped trying to talk and her face had gotten plastered with the shade of crimson red, "U-Uh… I d-don't know. What is your preference?"

"Hmm… well, if I finished up my part of the project, then I can meet you right after school. I know where Vocaloid High is so I can come pick you up." I said as I took out sheets of paper to write on for my schoolwork.

Rin gasped slightly and quickly responded, "You don't have to do that! We could meet halfway or something!"

"Hey, it's alright." I said with a reassuring smile. "There's no harm with me picking you up. I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

Rin looked down at her hands again, but still managed to smile a little, "Okay… then tomorrow at my school?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Rin gave another little smile and giggled softly, "Okay. Then… I'll let you go ahead and work on your project."

"You're not distracting me if that's what you're wondering." I said as I started to write down my outline for the whole project. "If I'm good at anything, it's multitasking!"

I heard Rin giggle again as she replied, "No, it's not just that. I have to do some things around the house that I've put off."

"Oh really? Okay then, that's fine. Then, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said with a smile as I looked at the monitor. "I'll send you my number via mynicopage, okay?"

Rin's face had brightened up again as she had locked eyes with mine, "O-Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Len-kun!"

I smiled again and waved to the camera, "Bye Rin! And good night!"

Rin nodded, "You too…"

And with that, we both closed out of our video chat window and in one night, I was able to find out what school Rin goes to, find out she doesn't have any parents, find out she lives by herself, AND get to meet her tomorrow.

That's a lot accomplished in one day. Or rather, one night. I'm just surprised I was able to keep my composure.

Rin was really well… I guess it's a bit awkward and hard to say… but she was really adorable. Her character of being shy and to herself. I found it elegant and well… cute.

It's weird how I think that about a girl that I just talked to for the first time, face to face like that.

I have never felt this way about a girl before. Not once… At first, I had thought that I was just excited that I made a new friend… but now, I'm thinking that it's more than just that.

I want to get to know Rin more… and tomorrow, I'm going to prove to myself that I can do that.

**Len Kagamine: **Here's my number! xxx-xxxx-xxxx (: I'll see you tomorrow :D

**Rin Kagami: **Thanks ^^ I'll give you mine while I'm at it… xxx-xxxx-xxxx I'm looking forward to tomorrow (: Have a good night!

I smiled at the message, and felt myself get excited. It was like one of those cliché "first date" scenes that you see in those cheesy movies. Although it's not a date, it sure did feel like one.

I'm hoping all goes well and the way I plan for it to.

. . .

It is now two o'clock in the morning. Yes, I was still up, and yes, I should be asleep by now. BUT, I cannot when there is so much that is needed to be done so that I can make sure that I will be homework free tomorrow. I mean, I am meeting Rin tomorrow. Might as well get everything done right?

I finished my part of the project, and really, the rest is up to my other partners. I finished my other work for my other classes as well, so now, I can say that it is safe to go to bed, and not have to worry about any schoolwork tomorrow.

Why don't I do this often?

Oh yeah, I'm a lazy student. Duh.

After I had cleaned up my surroundings on my desk, I glanced at my laptop once, and saw that it was still on. I swear I had turned it off earlier.

Oh well, might as well turn it off now.

As I approached the laptop, it was still on Rin's mynicopage, and then I caught sight of it. There were so many posts on her wall that I couldn't even count it.

**"Hah! You're such a freak!"**

**"Stupid wallflower! You're so annoying!"**

**"Come on, Rin! Are you going to say anything this time? Probably not, you stupid kid. Go back to preschool!"**

**"What do you do at home? Go home and cry to your mommy? Oh wait, you don't have one!"**

My mouth dropped reading each one of these horrid messages that these people were saying to her. Trust me, it gets worse. I just didn't mention all the vulgar ones.

Like my "People you may know" list, this was endless.

I then remembered all the conversations that Rin and I had had this past year. She had only listened to me; never once had she wanted to talk about her life in general.

Never once had she told me that she's had a great time in school.

Even during our video chat, she had looked as if something was on her mind.

Why would she try to hide the fact that she is bullied?

If she had told me about it, I would have definitely done something about it. She shouldn't have to keep all that bottled in.

I'm guessing that by the time she wakes up in the morning, she deletes all the posts on her wall so that no one would notice anything. Then she'd post a greeting and hide the fact that anything happened.

What in the world.

I can't believe this is true…

Although, what I can't believe even more so than that is the fact that I didn't realize this sooner.

What kind of friend am I?

. . .

I stood outside Vocaloid High School, observing the setting. You should know, that I couldn't even fall asleep last night.

I was worried.

Don't know why I was so worried, but wouldn't anybody be?

I assume that my school let out earlier than Vocaloid High seeing that I was already here and no one was out yet. However, as I said so, that's when the entrance doors had opened to a spilling of high school students wanting to get home.

I was keeping my eye at the exit of the school, and I didn't catch my eye on Rin at all. I mean, yes, there were lots of kids, but as each student was exiting, I made sure to keep an eye out for her.

Hmm… odd. I don't see her at all.

Fifteen minutes had passed and still I had not seen her. The number of students that were exiting the building was decreasing, and soon enough only a few were probably still left inside.

As I continued to stand outside waiting, other Vocaloid High students would like at me like an unusual looking creature. I'm just from a different school, that's it.

"Hey, that Rin girl is going to be in SOOO much trouble. For such a wallflower, she's extremely bold."

I heard that comment from behind me as a girl had passed by. I turned around quickly and went after her.

"Rin? Rin Kagami?" I questioned quickly.

The girl had red drill pig tails and eyes that matched the color of her hair. She was standing next to a girl with blonde hair and a strand of rainbow highlights. She nodded casually with books in hand, "Yeah. You know her? That's actually surprising since you're from a different school."

"What happened?" I asked again.

The girl next to her with the blonde hair had looked down at her watch and then looked up at her friend, "Teto, I've got to go. My mom wants me home for some babysitting."

The girl, I assume her name was Teto (durrr), nodded in comprehension, "Okay, see you Galaco."

Teto then glanced at me and then extended her hand, "Teto Kasane, junior in high school. Obviously Vocaloid High… and you are?"

I accepted her hand shake, "Len Kagamine. I'm also a junior, but I go to Crypton High."

Teto nodded in confirmation, "I see. To my understanding you guys aren't a bad school either… oh; anyway, what did you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened today with Rin." I answered. "I heard your friend say something about her."

Teto glanced around before inching towards me and saying in a hushed tone, "Something surprising for sure."

I raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"First of all, how did you meet her?" Teto asked after a sigh.

I thought that question actually. I wasn't sure how to say it, but it would be easier to just say it as it is than trying to say otherwise, right? "Through mynicopage."

Teto nodded, "I see. That makes sense. She expresses herself better through the internet more than reality anyway… how long have you talked to her?"

"A year now." I answered.

Why am I answering these questions again?

"Hmm. That's quite some time." Teto confirmed, "Well, since you tried to ask about what happened to Rin, then I'm sure you'd know that she's been bullied, right?"

I nodded to her question as to which she responded back with a nod as well.

"I see. Then, you should know that she's having a harder time now since she started getting cyber bullied. Since you know that Rin expresses herself more through the internet, that probably kills her more than the actual bullying in reality." Teto explained.

"And you know so much. Why is that?" I asked curiously.

I mean, it's so detailed. She has so much reasoning behind all this. There's got to be something that helps her with all this in her theorem.

"I try to associate with Rin." She said. "I cannot stand bullying in any sort of way. So, I decided to try and help her out. It's not working out too well…"

I smiled at the statement, "Well, you should start out by talking to her in mynicopage first. That would probably help."

Teto gave a smile, "Good idea. Thanks."

"Now… as for what happened?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I forgot. Today, there was a little underclassman that was getting ridiculed in front of the student body. Rin stood up for her, surprising a lot of people. Even myself considering I had always thought that she was quiet. I'm not sure where she is, but I can tell you that she's still in the school if you're looking for her." Teto explained.

What? Is Teto saying that she may have gotten herself into trouble?

I nodded in understanding quickly, "Alright. Thanks."

Teto nodded along and reached into her bag and handed me an ID card. "Here, take this and scan yourself inside the school. Look for her, Lord only knows what's going on in there."

"Thanks, Teto. I'll return it to you soon." I said with reassurance.

Then, Teto had handed me something else, "Here, take this too. It's Rin's cellphone. I had found it on the floor, and I was going to return it, but she had run away from me. I guess my approaching scared her off, so I'll rely on you to return it to her."

I nodded again in understanding, "No problem. I'll get it to her."

Teto gave a smile and said, "Thank you. Then, I shall take my leave."

We both bid farewell and thanks to the ID Teto had given me, I was able to get in the school. Since it was the end of the school day, despite my uniform difference, I was still in good shape seeing that no one was really in the school to kick me out anyway.

The school was very… well… huge. I passed the same classroom like… three times already. Or so I think…

Whatever. I'm bound to find Rin somewhere in this school soon.

At that moment, I heard it.

"So bold. What were you thinking? Were you thinking that you could actually help that girl out?"

As I neared the turning corner of the school, the voice was getting louder. When I had finally reached the end, I looked over and saw a taller girl towering over a smaller blonde with the familiar ribbon I had seen before.

Rin looked as if she was going to cry. The nameless girl looked annoyed at her actions, "Well? Are you going to say something? You said something perfectly fine earlier, wallflower girl."

"She has a name you know." I blurted out, pissed off at what was going on. "Her name is Rin Kagami. I keep hearing people calling her a 'wallflower' and it pisses me the fuck off."

Rin's eyes widened when she heard my voice. She turned her head to face me, and when our eyes met, her face heated up. I could feel myself feel a bit flustered at looking at her as well.

Wrong time to feel emotionally conflicted, Len…

The towering girl had widened her eyes at me, and at that moment, Rin and I weren't the only ones that were red in the face.

"You're that guy that Mayu was talking about…" the girl explained with red cheeks.

Who the heck is Mayu, and why was she talking about me?

After a moment of her realizing that I was here, she had whimpered slightly in embarrassment and ran away.

Wow, that was actually easier than I thought. I was afraid that it'd go too far. Like… where we would be yelling at each other and eventually kicked out of the school.

I'm not complaining though! Nope!

Anyway, with that being done, I walked closer to Rin. She had looked from side to side, avoiding any eye contact with me, "U-Uhmm…"

"I know what you're going through so you can stop hiding it from me now." I said with a sigh. "I didn't know you were going through that much in school and at home."

Rin looked down and sighed in compliance, "Yes… I'm sorry for not informing you. I just didn't like to talk about myself. You heard what she said, I'm a wall—"

"Don't say it." I cut in. "I was serious when I said that it pissed me off whenever I heard people, including you, calling you a wallflower."

Rin looked up at me surprised, still red in the face, "Then… what am I?"

"You're just really introverted and shy… but even so, you still stood up for someone I hear? That's not a wallflower. You're an awesome and kind person!" I said with a wink.

Rin's cheeks got red, "I-I… Wh-Wha…"

"I heard from Teto. You have to try making friends! Teto was really worried about you, you know that?" I said as smiled.

"Kasane-san?" Rin questioned. "She's really nice. I just feel that I'm bothering her a lot."

"Well, don't." I said as I reached into my pocket. "She also wanted me to give you this. It's your cellphone. She had wanted to give this to you, but she also thought that you were bothered by her."

Rin's eyes widened in shock, "I would never be!"

"See? Because you act the way you do, people that want to be your friend think something else."

Rin thought about my comment, "I see… but even so… I don't know how to change my ways…"

I smiled, "That's where I'll help you! I've only talked to you for a year, but I'm confident I can help you."

Rin had thought about it, but soon enough, the same smile that I had seen last night had appeared.

The smile that I was waiting for and had wanted to see again.

For sure, she's going to get through this bullying, social life, personality portrayals… everything!

And, for certain, I was definitely going to help her.

So… I'm sure you would want to know what happened after that event right? After we had first met face to face.

Well, ever since then, Rin and I met frequently. Despite attending different schools, we still met at least four days a week and it was all by surprise. She would wait for me, or I would wait for her.

It was in a system that didn't really need any pattern or reoccurring function.

Anyway, Teto and Rin had become a lot closer. Best friends even.

As for Rin's personality and whatnot, she has been smiling a lot more, and the bullying, through internet or school life, had ceased. I'm sure that Teto would threaten others by smacking people with her bread.

Trust me, that shit hurts. I know that for sure since I get hit by that at least ten times a day.

Aside from all that, Rin, despite living by herself, or being the quiet girl she is, has transformed to a more optimistic and outgoing girl. Sure, it wasn't SUPER outgoing, but she had associated herself with a lot more people, and well… she just seemed a lot happier in general.

Whenever she had talked to me, texted me, or messaged me on mynicopage, she would actually tell me what would happen in school with a smile on her face. Something she had never done before.

Then, on the day of our Senior graduation, Rin had confessed to me. Once again, this proves that she had changed to where she could actually tell me something like this.

So… yeah. After that, you could guess that being the guy who fell in love with Rin at first sight the moment I saw her the first time, I said yes.

We both then attended the same college, and our relationship was still strong as ever.

To think that this all started from a measly friend request on a popular website to connect with others.

Oh, the wonders of a social network site.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	5. Girl Of No Words

**Hello everyone.  
**

**This oneshot is unlike any I've written so far, isn't it? This is actually one of the few stories that I based off of something that I saw somewhere else~ The idea was just so darn beautiful that I just had to Rinnyfy (: **

**I got stumped writing my "For Who I Am" update, so I'm updating this on the meantime :3  
**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oneshot #5  
**

**Title: The Girl of No Words  
**

**Genre: Romance, Humor & Friendship**

**Summary: Rin Kagami is a deaf girl who works at an amusement park as a mascot. She walks around greeting children with her costume as Madoka. Len Kagamine also works at this amusement park, however he draws caricatures in his own little booth. Rin has always had her eyes on this boy, and soon romance starts to form between the two. However, how is Len going to completely understand if Rin doesn't talk or doesn't show her face?  
**

**"Beauty is not in the face; beauty is a light in the heart."**

* * *

**Rin POV  
**

My name is Rin Kagami, and I am eighteen years old. I just got into the college that I was aiming for, and during the summer, I decided to work at a nearby Amusement Park that is pretty much aimed towards children or the younger adolescents. Maybe older people… but that would all depend on their own personal preference.

Oh, I guess I should also let you know something really important about me. When I say important, I mean, really important.

I'll just make it short and simple. I am deaf.

I haven't always been deaf. I lost my hearing ever since I was five years of age. Although, I guess you could consider that being deaf my whole life since I don't really remember anything that I have heard. At all…

As for how I became like this? I got into an accident. It wasn't like one of those crazy "My father or mother hates me" kind of thing and purposely tried to kill me shit, but rather, it was truly an innocent accident. I was just the unlucky one.

Anyway, forget that mess. Now that I'm eighteen years of age, I can read a person's lips very well. The only problem is, people think that I'm ignoring them since I'm deaf you know? People could call my name and I wouldn't be able to hear.

It's unfortunate, isn't it?

But it's okay. I don't really mind being deaf at all. I was always the quiet one anyway… so even if I could hear, what's the point? I wasn't going to reply by talking anyway.

Oh right. That's another thing. I can talk, but I choose not to. It's not like I'm mute, but the fact that I couldn't' even fluently talk as a five year old child, my phonetic knowledge is still in that range.

But like I said, I don't really mind. I'm just thankful that I can still see. If I couldn't see, then I wouldn't be able to admire the artist that works in the amusement park.

His name is Len Kagamine. He is a gorgeous guy who looked the same age as I was. He is always sitting in his little booth, drawing pictures, caricatures or portraits of whoever would come across.

During my breaks, I would always look at him from the corners. He was always smiling and looks as if he enjoys what he does.

It's a magnificent feeling to watch someone like that…

Anyway, since we're talking about Len, should I tell you about our first encounter? It was pretty short, but one of the most memorable moments I've ever had in my life! I'm on my break right now, so I'm sitting down on one of the benches that are scattered throughout the Amusement Park. I have time to spare to tell you my story!

One day, while I was thinking, I had felt a tap on my shoulder as I was staring out the window from the costume room. I turned my head and saw the face of my co-worker and friend, Kaito Shion.

You see, he is the boyfriend of my very close friend, Miku Hatsune. Kaito, Miku, and I work at the same section of the Amusement Park.

I was dressed as Madoka Kaname from Madoka Magica, Miku was Sailor Moon, and Kaito was Miku's Tuxedo Mask. They often walked around together hand in hand, and it was a cute sight to see.

Yes, I know. I should be a little bit lonely wandering around by myself, but really, I liked to work alone. Not in the sense that I like being by myself all the time, but the fact that I wouldn't ignore anyone because there is no one around makes me feel a lot better about my discrepancy.

The last thing I want to do is upset someone for not recognizing that they were talking to me in the first place.

Anyway, enough of that introduction of my friends and my actual job, let's go back to what I was telling you all.

I looked at Kaito who had just tapped me on my shoulder. He gives me a smile as he puts on his mask for his costume, "It's time for our shifts."

I gave him a nod in comprehension as I headed towards the dressing room to get changed into my costume. I looked at the pink haired magical girl costume with a smile. Although it gets really hot to the point I feel like I'm getting cooked in the costume, I still liked my job.

Getting cooked is worth it when I get to see Len everyday.

Oh dear, that was a bit embarrassing!

I shook my head back and forth quickly and slapped my cheeks to snap myself out of this awkward moment.

Now that I'm back to reality, I took off my thicker clothes so that I could put on my costume without any struggle or danger of getting roasted. It didn't really take that much time. Changing into my costume was never really all that time consuming for me.

Yep, that's right. It wasn't one of those wigs and magical girl uniform changes. It was a full on mascot like kind of costume.

Although it's a bit uncomfortable when it gets hot, I really do prefer these kinds of costumes. No one could see my face.

I feel a lot better that way.

Miku popped her head into my dressing room and smiled at me as she said, "Rin! Are you ready to go?"

I gave her a nod while I put on the head portion of my costume on. Through the eyes of the costume I could see Miku give me a smile as she said, "Come! Let's have another good day!"

I nodded again as I followed behind her with Kaito also following behind while fumbling with his hat.

When we were outside, Miku and Kaito had stood on the opposite side of me as they both smiled at me with a thumbs up, "Good luck, Rin!" they said to me as I read their lips.

I gave them a nod as I turned away from them and skipped towards the left arc of the Amusement Park, acting as my character. As I skipped, I made sure my rose topped bow was on my back, since that is one of the major trademarks of Madoka.

As I was skipping I saw many kids look at me in awe, (majority being girls) as they see me. They would wave and I would wave back and twirl around. While I was doing all that, I caught my eye on Len. He was walking towards his booth with all his supplies. I looked at him amused as I thought he was struggling.

Haha, yeah… he was.

At that moment, he had dropped everything. Hmm, I didn't think he was a clutz. It's kind of cute~

With a smile I skipped over to his direction. He was still on his knees picking up his things. As I reached him, I also knelt down and helped him with picking up his many pencils, paints, watercolors, and all that other shiz.

As I did so, I had felt him looking at me. I picked up as much as I could and handed him his belongings. He looked down at my hands, well my Madoka hands and smiled as he said, "Thank you."

Although he couldn't see my face, I smiled in return and stood back up as I twirled around and gave him a peace sign.

He laughs at my actions and by my readings he said, "You make a cute Madoka."

Reading those words from his lips, I smiled and curtsied before waving as cutely as I could Madoka style and twirling around to skip away towards the arc that I was assigned.

Now that was how our first encounter went like. Want to know about another encounter?

It was about a week after I had first officially met Len by helping him out. I was on my break and I didn't want to be a hindrance to Miku and Kaito's only time they could spend together without work getting in the way, so I naturally always walk around or still continue my shift.

I liked my job anyway, you know?

Anyway, while I was walking around, I saw that Len was sitting down on the bench next to his booth. I assumed that he was also on his break. I smiled to myself and skipped over to him. When I was in close proximity, about a foot away from him, he looked up and saw me. Well, my costume anyway…

I gave him a little wave as he gave a smile in response. I believe he had asked me, "Hey there. It's been a while."

I nodded in return and took a seat next to him as I continued to look at his face, not wanting to miss a single word he said.

"Is there something you need?" He asked me, "Do you want me to draw a picture of you?"

My eyes widened in delight as I gave another nod and brought my hands up to the head of my costume to act all shy.

Len laughed softly to my response and stood up to go sit in the chair in front of his easel. He looked at me and pointed towards the chair in front of him. "Come sit here."

I almost couldn't read what that had said, but I had figured out eventually what he meant when I saw him point at the chair. I hopped off the bench and walked over to the respective chair and sat down.

Len eyed me curiously, "Aren't you going to take that off? I can't see your face."

I shook my head back and forth. He can't see my face. I wasn't going to let him.

Len eyed me curiously again and then looked as if he had an epiphany. "Are you perhaps… a guy?"

My eyes widened in disgust. This idiot… what a dork!

I lifted my costume's head a little and brought my hand up to where my hair was and pulled on it slightly to reveal my blonde locks to him.

Len smirked, "Hey, lots of guys nowadays have long hair. Look at mine! When it's down, it's not considered short you know."

I narrowed my eyes, once again, I must say, he is a dork.

I extended out my leg and then did this kind of caressing on it.

Len smirked again, "Lots of guys have slender and pretty legs."

I grinded my teeth this time. Really Len? REALLY?!

I then unbuttoned part of my costume and brought my hand over to my bra strap and pulled on it to show him more evidence that I'm a girl.

Len twitched and then sighed, "Okay, guys don't wear bras… hmm… ah!"

I tilted my head in curiosity waiting for his reply.

"You must be really ugly!"

I stood up from the chair and stomped as I tried to march away. Before that, I pulled out my bow and arrow and pointed it towards him.

DORK!

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Len said quickly as he brought his hands up. "I didn't think the innocent and kind Madoka had such an evil side."

I narrowed my eyes again and sat back down with a sigh. As cute and charming as this person is… he's really stupid.

Len gave a sigh himself as he said, "Okay, fine. I'll draw you like this today, but next time you need to show me your face, okay?"

I didn't reply, but I sat up straight so that he could draw me. He is a really talented artist… I've seen him draw plenty of times when I was going about this arc. He could draw anything in a matter of three minutes or so.

It's truly amazing.

As said, in about three minute's time, Len had finished and when he was, he gave me a smile to signal that he was done. "Here, I'm done."

I stood up from the chair as Len stood up himself to hand me the drawing. I looked at it, and it had surprised me. I already knew he was a talented artist, but I didn't think it would turn out this realistic.

Thank goodness I wasn't blind.

Feeling ecstatic, I had stood on my tippy toes and embraced him tightly. The feeling of getting embraced back was truly an amazing feeling.

Huh? What is this?

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted. All the stories that I was telling you all was interrupted. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned my hidden face to face the person that had tapped me.

It was Len.

* * *

**Len POV  
**

Today was the most tiring of all my days that I have worked here. Normally, I'm not all that busy. I mean, people don't really come to me in Amusement Parks just to get a drawing of themselves. They come to have fun by riding some roller coasters or whatever.

I just know, they don't come for portraits.

I've been working here for quite a while. I think it's been about a year. I usually hated my job… I always have anyway.

Why?

Well, it's because I feel that I'm wasting my time. All my life, I've been told that I couldn't draw, or that I'm just being a dumbass for trying to pursue in something that I'm not that great at.

My parents called me a mediocre artist all the time.

It's natural to find something like that true when you're told that everyday, no matter what other people say.

So now, you kind of get what my life is like, right?

Boring, depressing, horrible, etc.

Until one day, the first day of summer. My summer break had started and I wasn't going to be returning to that art school in about two months. The summer time is when I work at the Amusement Park the most since it's perfect for me to practice during the summer rather than returning to school all rusty.

Actually, as soon as I return, I will be leaving to study abroad for art in France. This would be my last summer here in Japan for at least a year.

Well, whatever.

Anyway, that day, I had met her. She was wearing a Madoka costume, and because of that, I don't know how she looks like. Her job is to skip around and say hi to all the people around her. Also to take pictures or give hugs yadda yadda yadda.

She did her job very well.

She had helped me pick up my things when I had dropped them on the way to my work station. She didn't say anything, but she treated me like one of the little kids that idolize her character.

Ever since that day, I had been curious as to how she looked like. How her voice sounded like.

Going to work was actually worth waking up to in the morning because sometimes, she would come by my station different parts of the day because of her shift. When she saw me, she would always wave and blow a "Madoka kiss" so everyone calls it.

I'd be lying if I said that it didn't make my days working here.

Since I do not always have to draw someone, on my free times of drawing, I would draw her.

All of her, except for her Madoka head portion of her costume. I would try to guess what she would look like.

All I know is is that she has blonde hair like mine. That's about it. That's the only thing she showed me besides her bra strap, but that's a completely different story and subject.

Anyway… the numbers of drawings I have are countless. They were all different possibilities of how she looked like.

I wonder which one is the right one.

Or have I not drawn the right one yet?

I just wished she would show her face to me.

I sighed thinking about this as I was walking with my hands in my pocket, to the bench outside where the front of the Amusement Park is. It was late in the evening. It is about time for me to leave, but I didn't want to leave just yet.

I wanted to go sit somewhere where I can think about more possibilities to how this girl would look like.

Am I weird for thinking things like this?

Oh whatever, there's no time for me to think about things like this. I just want to know… I just want to know so that I can stop thinking about something so hard, vague, and broad.

I just want to know what she looks like.

I sighed again with a frown. Why is this so difficult?

As I was approaching closer to the bench, I had noticed the back of a familiar costume. It was her.

The nameless girl that I am trying to figure out as we speak. The one behind the Madoka costume.

I was surprised to see her sitting there, but I didn't hesitate to walk to the same bench to take a seat. When I did reach it, as said, I took a seat next to her.

"Hey."

She didn't respond.

"Uhm, hello?"

She still didn't respond. Was she sleeping or something?

"Girl in the costume that I don't know?" I called out, "Madoka girl?"

Once again, she did not respond. Odd, I don't think she's sleeping…

I tapped her on the shoulder and that's when she turned her head towards me. Well, what the hell?

"Uh, hey." I said with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The nameless girl had tilted her head in confusion and then after a couple seconds she shrugged. She then pointed towards me and did some weird signs with her hands. Almost like sign language.

I'm assuming that she is asking why I was here. In response I replied, "I just wanted to come out and think."

She tilted her head in confusion at my reply and did more signs with her hands.

"What am I thinking about?" I asked to verify. In response the girl had nodded her head. I took in a deep breath after replying, "I am trying to figure you out."

The girl reacted surprised to my answer.

"I want to know how you look like." I said, "I want to see your face. It's driving me crazy. Can't you show me?"

I shook her head back and forth quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

Before the girl had a chance to even think about her answer, two individuals that probably worked in the same part of the Amusement Park as her had walked over to our direction.

It was a Sailor Moon and her male pairing that I didn't really know much about.

"Hey," the Sailor Moon, who happened to be a girl with teal pigtails had greeted Madoka with a tap on her shoulder as she took of her mask, "Are you ready to go home?"

The girl I was talking to had nodded her head and stood up from the bench, turning around to leave me.

Well, there goes another moment where I could have (maybe) learned something about her.

The teal headed girl had whispered something to the male of the three individuals, and with a nod he had left to follow Madoka. However, the teal headed girl had stayed and sat next to me.

Surprised, I said, "Uh, can I help you?"

The tealette had smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Miku. It's more of a 'can I help YOU?' kind of thing actually."

I raised an eyebrow at Miku, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like our little Madoka?" Miku inquired as she crossed her arms, "Judging by how you look, you seem to have a liking to her. Or at the least, an interest, yes?"

My cheeks grew bright, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, you can tell me!" Miku said with a pat on my shoulder, "You can tell me. I'm the closest person to her anyway."

I took in a deep breath after she had said those words and then said, "Well… I will admit that I'm curious about how she looks like. She doesn't want to show me her face for some reason."

Miku nodded, "Well… let me tell ya, as outgoing as she may be in her costume, you probably won't get much from her. She's really self conscious about a lot of things."

"Of her own face?" I asked confused.

Miku shook her head back and forth, "It's not the matter of her own face. That's all I can tell you. The rest she has to express to you on her own."

"But when will that be?" I asked.

My time is limited.

Miku smiled at me, "Do you like her?"

Again with that question?

"Uh…"

"Well? Do you?" Miku interrogated. "You do don't you?"

"I-I… guess?" I replied hesitantly.

I mean, the reason why I find work so much more enjoyable is the fact that I can see that girl skipping about all the time.

Miku smiled, "If you really like her that much, you'd be patient. The time will come when she will express these things to you herself."

Does she not understand? I need to figure this out now.

"I heard you're studying abroad for art, right?" Miku asked, "She'll have her thoughts figured out by then. Just wait for her, okay?"

With that said, the girl by the name of Miku had then walked away.

What exactly did she mean by all those things she said?

I had walked to the bench to clear my head and solve some problems, not make more.

I don't have much time anyway... I'll be leaving this place soon...

If I could wish for something, I would wish to figure these things out before I have to leave.

If I don't, I don't know what I'm going to do.

* * *

**Rin POV  
**

"Well? Do you like him or not, Rin?"

Miku had sat me down in the costume room, interrogating me constantly about Len Kagamine. Ever since she had seen him with me, she had not kept quiet about it. At all.

With my mask still on, I nodded my head.

It's not like I could lie about it. It's been a while since I've admired him. I didn't even know why at first… it just turned out that I had liked him.

Miku squealed in delight, "Yay! Rin, this is wonderful news!"

I was blushing, but no one could see that since my face was completely hidden.

Miku smiled at me and then smirked, "So… when are you going to take that mask off for Len, hmm?"

I shrugged in response. I don't even want to take my mask off for him at all. I want to hide it forever.

Just because I liked him, doesn't mean I was going to outwardly express it!

"Rin!" Miku yelled, "You don't seem to understand do you? Len is going to leave soon. It's almost the end of the summer. Soon enough he'll be gone, and you'd regret it."

Gone? Gone where?

Miku sighed as she slapped her forehead, "Didn't you know? This is Len's last summer working here. He's leaving for France in a matter of two weeks!"

As I read her lips, my eyes were wide. I had not heard that he was leaving.

"You have a little amount of time left." Miku said.

Well, what do you expect me to do?

After our chat, I had walked outside to where Len was usually working. He wasn't at his work station, and taking that time to my advantage, I walked over to his easel to find a portrait.

It was of... me?

I saw the Madoka costume, but the face wasn't Madoka's. It was a face of a girl with blonde hair. This one had a short, blonde bob, and she had green eyes. I flipped it to the next picture to find a more elegant hairstyle that was once again blonde, and this time she had brown eyes. I flipped it again and this one had a wavy blonde hair that came down to the bottom of her neck and she had grey eyes.

The amount of drawings he had were endless.

They were all of me. Well, he was trying to figure out what I looked like.

My heart throbbed as I flipped through the pictures.

How am I to express myself with him?

I don't know how, nor do I know if I want to.

* * *

**Len POV**

Today is my last day of working here at the Amusement Park. All the members that I see at a daily basis had all bid their farewells, and told me to come by again to visit.

Which also meant, "come again and work for us?"

Hmm, didn't think I was all that important here.

Well, anyway, it's the late evening, and I just cleaned out my booth and packed it all in my bag.

Unfortunately, I had not seen the girl for the past week. She had not appeared near me at all.

I figured that things between us were over after I had asked that blasted question to her. I felt stupid about it after a while. I shouldn't have said something like that.

But I couldn't help it. I wanted to know.

I sighed in regret as I slung my backpack on my shoulder and turned the lights off in my booth. Well, I guess people just come and go, and she was one of those people.

I looked back once more at the booth.

Even if things ended this way, I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy those moments.

I forced a smile as I started to head straight towards the exiting gate. As I was walking, my eyes widened when I saw her.

She was there, leaning on the walls of the gate holding cards.

Without myself knowing, my pace quickened. She was actually here, was this a dream?

When I reached the gate, the girl had taken notice that I was there and gave me her ecstatic Madoka wave. I waved back hesitantly, "What are you doing here?"

The girl had waved again and twirled as she held up a card.

**"I heard this is your last day."**

I frowned to myself; however I nodded, "Yes… it is."

She changed cards, **"I heard from Miku that you are studying abroad to France for your art."**

I nodded again to her, "That's right."

The girl took in a deep breath and switched her card, **"Before you leave, I must tell you something."**

My heartbeat quickened as I read the said card, "What is it?"

Before she changed the card, she was a bit hesitant about it, but eventually she had switched it.

**"It is something I must tell you before you leave. If I don't tell you now, I don't know what I'd do."**

The way she is saying this is making me worried.

**"My name is Rin Kagami. I am an eighteen year old college student… that is deaf."**

My eyes widened at that card. She was… deaf?

That explains why she couldn't hear me… that explains the sign language… it also explains why she doesn't want me to see her face.

**"Please do not think of me differently knowing this truth…"**

The girl was shaking as she was holding the cards.

She was crying.

I smiled as I said, "I do not think of you differently."

The masked girl had brought her head up as she looked at me.

I smiled again, "I still think of you as the same girl who made my days working here in the Amusement Park. Deaf or blind. Outgoing or shy. Whatever. I don't care, you're still you. That's all that matters."

The girl looked down again and I could hear her quiet sniffles as she switched to the next card.

**"When will you return?"**

"For a year." I replied, "It's quite a while."

**"Will you come back here?"**

"Yes, eventually." I responded.

**"Then… I will wait."**

"Wait?" I questioned, "You're willing to wait for me?"

The girl nodded and switched to the next card. **"I will wait for you. I will wait for you in a new light."**

New light? Does that mean…

**"I will show you my face, at the right time. The right time is not now, but later on. When you and I meet again."**

"How will I know it's you?"

**"Don't worry. You will know it's me."**

With that said, Rin had run out of cards. I smiled at her and she brought up both her hands to her costume mascot's lips and blew me kisses and waved goodbye with both hands.

I had also brought up both my arms and waved goodbye.

If it's us, we'll definitely meet again. And when we do, I will be able to find her in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

I just got off the plane from France, and now I'm walking outside the airport.

It was really sunny. I had almost forgotten how it felt to be in Japan after being in France. It has only been a year and I already forgot. I need to work on remembering things and not forgetting them...

Well, I only remember one thing in Japan. Rather, one person.

That's pretty much it though. She was the only one on my mind all the time.

I sighed as I raked my bangs back. I wonder what to do now though. I'm pretty tired... maybe I could go to my home and sleep. That sounds like a grand idea.

As I continued to walk while dragging my luggage around, I stopped abruptly when I saw a blonde girl with a white ribbon resting on her head dancing to the wind. She was the only blonde girl here.

She had blue eyes that reminded me of the beautiful skies, and when she caught my eyes, she smiled and twirled once as she waved and blew her famous Madoka kiss.

It was Rin.

I dropped my bag and started to run towards the blonde girl. The distance between us was becoming shorter and shorter. Soon enough, she was in my arms.

She was deaf, but I didn't care. She was quiet, but I didn't care.

I still loved her.

She looked at me with teary eyes and a smile as she mouthed the words, "I missed you. I love you."

I smiled back as I said "I missed you. I love you." in sign language. She was surprised at my response and she stood on her tippy toes as she embraced me once more.

She was more beautiful than I had ever imagined.

More than how I drew her.

She was perfect.

All these discrepancies is nothing. I still loved this girl. She had given me the best experience I could ever ask for, and she was the one that stayed with me all through summer without judging.

I'm happy to say that she's now mine.

Hah, to think that it all started with a girl of no words, and a guy who didn't care much for anything.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	6. Making a Difference

**Hello everyone~  
**

**I had a dream last night. It was pretty depressing. Like, UBER depressing. I mean, I'm actually quite depressing person that always solves her problems by breaking things or being mean lol... but jeez. I didn't know my mind was this capable ._.**

**Anyway, this said dream had given me a story idea. It isn't necessarily based on my dream; rather, I just thought of what would have happened afterwards. Meh, don't know.**

**Rinny is going through one of those, "I'm still tired and need coffee" moments lol, don't mind me.**

**I'll let you read~ Expect another update today or tomorrow of the "Oneshot Compilation: SeeU" story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Oneshot #6**

**Title: Making a Difference  
**

**Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Summary: Len Kagamine is a just recent college graduate that majored Psychology and he is great at what he does. He is open to a lot of people, and tries his best to help people as much as he possibly can. I mean, that's pretty much what he does right? Rin Kagami on the other hand is struggling with depression, anxiety, you name it; but she is also a very capable girl with her grades being WAY above par in all her college classes without any help necessary. Aria (IA) brings Rin to Len, hoping that he could help Rin find happiness. In Rin's case, is that even possible?**

**"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds."**

* * *

**Len POV**

The name's Len Kagamine. Currently I just graduated from Crypton University, an elite school, majoring Psychology. I want to know what makes people feel sad, mad, happy… things like that. The reason being, my elder sister, Lenka Kagamine had committed suicide in high school.

She had never shown any sign of wanting to commit suicide at all. At the time, I was a sophomore while she was a senior. She had come home every day with a smile on her face, living life with a smile. That is, that was what I had thought.

I had loved my sister dearly. She had always shown me the bright side of things whenever something was bothering me, and she was the wise and humble girl anyone would be lucky enough to get to know. She was an important person to me…

Then, one spring morning, at around noon, I had been called out of my math class and into the principal's office. At that moment, my principal had told me that my elder sister had committed suicide in the nurse's office from overdose.

I was in shock for quite some time. From about the rest of sophomore year to the end of junior year. It was even more shocking to hear that Lenka had been suffering depression all this time. None of her friends had known the reason, and neither did her teachers. Since then, I had wanted to learn more about these things that people feel. What makes them depressed and think this way about themselves.

I realized this in my senior year of high school. I wanted to know why people in our world feel depressed. Why people commit things like rape. Why people become serial killers. Why people commit suicide.

I wanted to stop this from happening. I wanted to prevent these kinds of tragedies from happening. I knew how it felt for the others that cared about the ones going through these emotional pains. I didn't want to make anyone else experience such things.

That's why, this coming year, I was going to graduate, and finish my prep for becoming the kind of person that I want to be so that others would never have to have go though unnecessary emotional distress.

Anyway, that's basically the kind of person I am. I try my best in everything I do, especially when it comes to helping people that wants it. Reaching out for the ones who want to be happy, but cannot by themselves.

After my graduation, I had easily found a job as a psychologist reaching out to people in my own office, and on the other side, my office was a part of a top hospital. I was very content with what I have, and so far, a lot of people that were once under my care are looking at life in a new light.

Seeing things like that always makes me feel better about the way I'm living now, already labeled as a top psychologist in an elite hospital in the young age range of my early twenties.

This job may be tiring, to go back and forth from social emotional problems to medical ones, but all in all, it makes me realize that in the end, it is worthwhile once you see that your patient's lives are finally changing for the better, don't you think?

While I was thinking these thoughts, there was a knock on my office door. Odd… I wasn't expecting anyone to come in today… I'm wondering who it is.

"Len-sempai?" a voice called from outside the door, "It's me, Aria. May I come in?"

Oh, it was Aria. She was one of the underclassmen from college. She was a girl who had bulimia because she had felt self conscious about herself. She had visited me a lot during my college years to receive help with her problems, and soon, I had helped her get past her problems. It wasn't that easy, Aria is a tough one to crack, but I eventually got through to her. I always end up doing so.

I smiled as I turned stood up from my chair behind my desk, "Come in."

The door opened to the same Aria I had known since college. Except she was actually smiling and sipping a carton of strawberry milk. When she saw my face she smiled even more as she exclaimed, "LEN-SEMPAI!"

She ran over towards me and stopped about a foot in front of me as she raised an eyebrow after looking me up and down. "Ooh~ Len-sempai, looking really cool in your fancy coat that doctors wear with your official looking ID!"

I smiled at her in response as I shoved my hands in the pockets of my white coat, "Be quiet haha. Forget about me, what brings you here without even calling me first? Oh, and how's your last year of college going?"

Before Aria had answered my question, I led her to the couch in my office as to which she gladly sat down. I sat on the opposite side of her so that we could catch up.

"School is great!" Aria explained with a cheery smile as she set her milk carton on the table in front of her, "I thought that I would have trouble again ever since you graduated… but I was wrong! I made a lot of new friends, got a boyfriend, doing decently well in school, AND, I'm eating normally!"

I smiled in approval, "That's great! No puking?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "No puking."

I laughed, "That's good to hear, Aria. I'm proud of you."

Aria laughed a little, however she frowned after about three seconds. Was there something else that was wrong with her? She just told me that she was fine.

"As for why I'm here…" Aria started to say with a sigh, "I was wondering if you could help out a close friend of mine…"

My smile that was once plastered on my face from seeing a friend from college had disappeared after hearing her say those words, "A friend of yours?"

Aria nodded with a frown, "She's really depressed… I had known her for quite some time, but I had not realized that she was depressed because she always hid it from others. Now, I realize that she truly is depressed because just recently she stopped hiding it. I don't know what to do…"

I sighed from hearing her explanation. It reminded me of Lenka… I nodded, "Bring her here. I would like to talk to her."

Aria smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you, sempai… I came here searching for you because… if anyone can help her, it's you."

I gave Aria a little smile, "I will definitely do my best to make that happen. Come by with her tomorrow at around this time."

Aria smiled again, "I will. I believe you can change her, sempai!"

With that being said, my new mission begins. I had never had a case to where this girl was the same as my elder sister. I just hope that instead of failing, I will succeed.

* * *

"Sempai!" The familiar voice of Aria's had shouted from outside my office, "I'm here!"

I looked up from my documents and lifted my glasses as I stood up from my desk. So my next patient is here.

"Come on in, Aria." I replied as to which Aria responded by opening the door. Aria had a troubled expression on her face as she stared to the side of the door, "Please come inside. I'm trying to help you."

My expression softened as I continued to watch Aria becoming frustrated with her friend refusing to show herself. Aria took in a deep breath and then glanced at the other side, looking at someone else, "sorry, but you made me do this. Yuuma, could you please go with the second plan we had?"

All of a sudden, a taller male had nodded and easily pulled the girl out from her hiding place and into my office. My eyes widened slightly when I saw her. She was fairly small in stature, had blonde hair that were as long as where her shoulders were, and everything about her was dull. Her eyes were colorless, her frown was giving off this melancholic aura, and even her attire was very dark.

Aria sighed and thanked the male that was with her, I assume it was the boyfriend he was talking about and then looked at me, "This is the friend I was talking about, sempai. Her name is Rin."

I nodded and gave a smile as walked in towards Rin with a smile, "Hello, my name is Len Kagamine, nice to meet you."

Rin didn't even look at me, nor did she try to shake my hand. She just had a dull expression on her face as to which I sighed in return. I thought Aria was difficult…

Aria frowned at what her friend was doing and then scolded, "Rin! I brought you here so that you could at least try to change. I understand that the world 'theRAPIST' may sound intimidating…"

My mouth fell when I heard that, gee, thanks Aria.

"—but sempai—err, I mean sensei is a good doctor. He graduated from our school, and he helped me with my bulimia problems… just trust him!" Aria explained to Rin with a calmer tone of voice. "Please? At least try to help yourself."

Rin took in a deep breath and took a seat on the couch of my office. Aria gave a little smile after seeing how Rin was reacting to her request and then handed me a folder. "This is Rin's records from school. It took me forever to find them… but I thought you'd like to look at them. I felt that Rin wouldn't tell you much that is needed for her to have regular appointments with you… so I took this with the board's permission."

I nodded and accepted the folder, "Thank you, Aria."

Aria nodded and then looked at Rin, "Now, do you understand, you're going to have to come here as frequently as Sensei says."

Rin didn't reply, she took in another deep breath and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Aria sighed and then looked at me, "I'll leave her to you, sempai."

I nodded in understanding, "Just leave it to me."

With that said, Aria had given me a little smile before leaving with her boyfriend. The little smile I had disappeared when I saw the hopeless looking girl hugging her knees on my couch.

I walked over to the opposite side of her and sat down. She was digging her eyes into her knees while she was hugging them tightly. I sighed myself as I opened Rin's folder.

The first page was all about her. There was picture of her, and sadly, she wasn't smiling there either. Under her picture, there was the following information…

* * *

**Name: **Rin Kagami

**Date of Birth: **December 27, 1992

**Guardian name(s): **N/A

**Home phone: **N/A

**Cell phone: **xxx-xxxx-xxxx

**Major: **Math—Calculus

**GPA: **Maintains a 4.0 average

**Extracurricular: **Art

* * *

The last tidbit of information was the year she was going to graduate which was going to be this year, along with Aria. She would have attended college for four years as I would have then. She is only one or two years younger than I am.

There were more things in the folder for me to go through, but since Rin was actually here, I was going to go through them later. I smiled at Rin, who was obviously not looking at me.

"Kagami Rin-san." I called, "Do you think you can lift your head and look at me?"

She didn't respond, she just looked as if she was hugging herself even tighter. I took in a deep breath at her stubborn notions, "OK, you don't have to look… but if you can, please cooperate with me for a little while. Just listen if you must."

Rin had not answered as expected and I lifted my glasses, "Your friend Aria tells me that you're having some problems…"

I saw Rin's shoulders shake tensely.

"You don't have to tell me what it is yet… this is probably your first time talking to someone like me, so we'll start that sort of thing the next time you come." I explained. "I just need to let you know that we need to fix this problem. I'm here to help you, so we need to cooperate so that you don't feel like this anymore, okay?"

Once again she didn't say anything. She still remained in her position of hugging her knees and digging her face to her knees. I need to do something to help her.

"Okay, this isn't an actual appointment so I'm going to let you go for today." I explained noting that she looked rather uncomfortable. I still need to schedule her appointments so I will be rather busy today. Fortunately, my laptop was on the table, and with ease, I reached over to check my schedule.

Today was Monday… on Tuesday I was busy with other appointments. This coming Wednesday was has a bit more leeway so that's probably a good day to start Rin's actual appointments.

"OK, Kagami-san, I will schedule your actual appointment on Wednesday at four o'clock. You need to come by here alright? It's very important that you do. This is all in order to help you, is that understood?" I explained to her.

Rin sighed as she slowly stood up and didn't even turn her head once towards me as she left my office. I'm just going to take that as an "OK, Kagamine-sensei. I'll see you Wednesday afternoon!"

I took in a deep breath of uneasiness. I'm usually confident in trying to help people out… but this one will be a challenge for sure…

I looked down at the folder, and opened it after lifting my glasses once more. I need to go through this whole thing before Wednesday. Hopefully Aria had given me something that can be of some use to how I can somehow connect with Rin in some way. Or get to know more about her without having to ask her to do anything that is hard for her.

As I opened it, I walked over to my desk and took a seat on my chair. I took out the profile page about Rin and put it to the side. Underneath that paper, there was a medical background and some information about her family. I'm assuming either Aria typed this up herself, or it's a copy of an official document from her prior doctor. I'm going to go with Aria typing it up since she mentions Rin's name in the categories given. Probably copied them down on her health history form from school.

* * *

**Medical Discrepancies/Health History/Physical & Emotional Problems (Either current or in the past): **Rin experiences (or has experienced) severe anxiety, chronic depression, negative change in appetite, lack of sleep and energy, thoughts of suicide, loss of interest in things that she once enjoyed, reoccurring aches and pains, restlessness, self inflicted pain, etc.

**Medication(s) Taken: **N/A

**Family Background: **Rin does not have any parents—reason being: deceased. She had an elder brother—reason being: deceased.

* * *

The document was very short and after reading it I sighed with a frown. The further I got to reading it, the more my heart ached for this girl.

That was what I hated the most about this career of mine… but the aftermath was always worth waiting for.

I set that document aside to see a two journal with a sticky note on it.

Aria had written on the sticky note, "The first journal belongs to Rin—it took me forever to find it, but even if Rin doesn't know about it, I think it'll help you know more about her without her having to say much. The second one is her elder brother's school notes. He was a student teacher for Rin's class in high school before he passed away. He knew about Rin's depression and what she did. This should tell you all the things that Rin had done. – Aria."

After reading the note, I looked at the first journal—Rin's journal. I opened it and read the first page.

* * *

**Entry #1**

**I cannot stand the fact that I cannot do anything for myself… I am so hopeless. All those kids are right… I don't deserve to live. I should just go kill myself. No one would even know I left.**

* * *

My eyes widened at the entry. These kinds of things always leave me shaking. It always reminds me of the things that had happened to my sister. The things I've experienced.

I shook my head and lifted my glasses as I flipped to the middle section of the thick journal to see if the entries have gotten better.

* * *

**Entry #42**

**My brother had just passed away… I am only a junior in high school. I already lost my parents… must I have to lose my brother too? What am I supposed to do now? What's my purpose on this Earth? No one likes me****—****I don't even like myself. I'm just a hopeless little loser…**

* * *

I shut the journal quickly. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. Was this how Lenka was feeling every day? How could I have not noticed?

I glanced at my clock after realizing how dark it was. It was already midnight. I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply a couple times before I reached over to the other journal that I was given.

* * *

**June 12, 2007**

**My sister has been out of school for quite some time because of her emotional distress that I can't seem to cure. She's only a sophomore now, but I feel she's not getting any better. I caught her trying to step out in front of the bus this morning. I'm scared she might do something to herself if I take my eyes off of her for even a second. What am I doing? I should be writing about the student progress in this class…**

* * *

I flipped to the middle once again to see progress…

* * *

**October 22, 2008**

**It's been a year since the death of our parents. Rin is now a junior and I still feel that she isn't getting any better. Rather, I think she got worse. She used to smile all the time… what happened to that girl?**

* * *

I flipped to the very last entry…

* * *

**December 27, 2008**

**Today is my sister's birthday; I'm ashamed at myself for being a horrible brother. I have not told her that I have had lung cancer for a while. She shouldn't have to dwell with things at her current state. I just hope that one day there is someone far greater and more important to her to help her realize that life is better than what she seems to believe it as.**

* * *

I shut the journal and leaned my throbbing head on the palm of my right hand.

I have a lot of reading to do tonight and tomorrow.

* * *

** . . .  
**

* * *

**Appointment #1**

Today is Wednesday—in other words, the day of Rin's scheduled appointment with me. She should be here any minute now… I just really hope she brings herself to come here…

Last night, I had finished reading both journals. I had learned so much about Rin without even hearing her tell me about it.

I learned that her brother passed away on her birthday and she doesn't even know the reason why. I learned that she's had reoccurring panic attacks—mostly due to the fact she has nightmares. I learned that she is always crying after seeing all the smeared pen marks on the paper.

I have confidence that I can do something to change Rin's life for the better. That's what I live for isn't it?

I checked the time and it was 4:10. Rin is either naturally late, or she's just not going to show up. I'm hoping it's the latter… because there is no way I am going to just sit here and ignore Rin's epidemic. That's goes against everything I believe in.

By the time it was 4:30, I sighed after realizing that this is just unreasonably late. When I had thought that Rin wasn't going to show up, there was a knock on my door.

My eyes widened, is it? I don't have any other appointments today just in case Rin had wanted to actually talk to me.

"Come on in." I called out hearing no one speak after knocking.

The door slowly opened to reveal a melancholic looking blonde. She quietly shut the door behind her and bit her bottom lip while clenching her fists and unclenching them out of anxiety.

I smiled, "Come sit."

While her head was still angled towards the ground, she eyed me curiously before slowly walking to the couch and taking a sit. As days before, she was hugging her knees, but instead of hiding her eyes from me, she just rested her chin on top of her knees.

I stood up from my chair in front of my desk and walked over to the opposite couch from Rin's. On the table in between us, I looked at the clipboard I had set down earlier to write notes and grabbed it.

As I did so, Rin had taken in a deep breath and mumbled, "S-Sorry for being late…"

My eyes looked at her surprised that she talked, "Don't apologize. I'm sure this kind of thing is new to you, isn't it?"

She gave me a little nod, "I have never received any kind of help by people like you—let alone, drugs of any kind."

I nodded as I jot that down, "which is all okay. I just want to let you know, you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for. Don't hold back with anything you want to tell me."

Rin eyed me carefully, but gave me a nod, "It's my first time being here… so don't expect much… but I'll try my best…"

I gave her a smile, "Hey, you doing your best is great. That's what I like to hear. I'm also glad you're talking this time. You seemed like someone who wouldn't want to talk, period"

Rin looked down at the ground, "Sorry…"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "No more apologizing. You did nothing wrong. I understand why you didn't. It's okay."

Rin nodded hesitantly in response.

"Let me start with some questions okay?" I asked to which Rin responded with another nod. "Was it hard for you to bring yourself here?"

Rin looked up at me and she nodded.

"Why is that?"

Rin looked at me again and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment as she said, "I got lost…"

I will be honest. I thought she didn't want to come here because she had emotional distress about coming here… not the fact that she got lost. Although, I'm a bit happy to hear that she had planned to come. It tells me that she wants to change.

I chuckled, "Well, that's a refreshing answer."

Rin looked down, the red in her cheeks fading away.

"Can I call you by Rin?"

Rin looked at me directly in the eyes for a millisecond and then nodded.

I smiled in return, "Rin, tell me about yourself. First off, how do you feel about school? Aria told me that you are in the same class as her in Crypton University right?"

Rin nodded to my question.

"That's great, Crypton University is a pretty elite school, and you must be very smart!" I exclaimed with a smile. "What do you think about school?"

Rin's eyes softened, "I hate it."

I frowned myself, "Why do you hate school?"

Rin's eyes are starting to tear up, "…No one understands me…"

"How so?" I asked.

"I feel as if I'm alone in this unforgivable world… I feel like there is no one who could fully understand what I feel." Rin explained.

"What about Aria?" I asked. "Doesn't Aria understand?"

Rin was hugging her knees even tighter, "She is a friend… but she will never understand what I feel… I know that she has had bulimia problems… but that's completely different from me."

I sighed, "Is that what you believe to be true, Rin?"

Rin gave a nod. "It's not just what I believe. It's the truth. So what reason is there for me to be living in this world? It's tiresome."

In a stern tone I quickly replied, "Don't you dare say that about yourself Do you not understand how important you are?"

Rin looked at me surprised, "What?"

I smiled at her, "You are very important. There are so many people that would be traumatized if anything were to happen."

"Oh yeah?" Rin said with a grind of her teeth, "Like whom?"

"Me."

Rin once again had a more softened expression, "You don't even know me that well…"

I stood up and walked over next to Rin and sat down, "Yes, you're right. I don't know you as well as let's say Aria, but I do know that you are smart, independent, and cute."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at me with shock. "You're lying."

"Now, why would I do that?"

* * *

**Appointment #2**

"What kind of things do you like to do, Rin?"

Rin was still hugging her knees like the last appointment, but this time, she wasn't really hiding her face. Nor was she avoiding my eyes. She was looking at me like anyone else would.

She still wasn't smiling… but that's expecting too much too fast now isn't it? I'm just glad we're making progress already, and it's only the second appointment.

What's better? She was only late fifteen minutes rather than thirty this time. She's getting there.

"What I like to do?" Rin asked while clenching her fists like when I had first met her.

I nodded as I took a seat after grabbing the clipboard of my notes, "Yes. Tell me about what you like to do. Or rather, what you liked to do. I heard that you stopped doing what you liked because of your depression."

I already knew she was into art, although I would rather have her tell me. Also, there could be other things that she could actually tell me.

Without hesitating for once, Rin had answered straightforwardly, "I like to draw."

I smiled, "Oh really? What kinds of things do you like to draw?"

Rin had a spaced out look on her face as she said, "Mm… things that make people happy."

My eyes widened at her answer, "That make people happy? What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know. I wanted to know what it felt like to be happy… so I observed what made people happy… Aria is happy when she sees Yuuma, my teacher is happy when he sees students collaborating…"

"How do you feel when you draw?" I asked.

"I don't really feel anything. I just feel like all my drawings are very concrete. That they have no feelings." She replied. "It makes me sad that I can't draw with feelings like all the famous artist out there…"

"Is that something you've been wanting to do for a long time?"

Rin nodded, "I want to be able to draw something that makes me happy… but I can't. I can't draw anymore. I've quit."

Oh right... I remember in that folder, Rin had quit doing things that she had liked to.

"What makes you think that you can't?" I asked. "You are capable of anything."

"You say these things that make me feel like I'm this great human being… you say it like it's possible for me to change…" Rin says with a sigh and a tear in the corner of her right eye.

"It's because you are, and it is." I replied, "And I can help you get there."

As soon as I finished that sentence, the tear on Rin's right eye had fallen. Her lip was trembling, "I don't think I c-can."

"I believe you can." I said with a smile as I stood and knelt down in front of Rin as I ruffled her hair, "I'm sorry, Rin. You ended up with the fire… but don't jump into that fire with a gasoline tank strapped to your back."

Rin looked at me confused as she let more tears fall, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You live your life thinking it's all on you. That you did something wrong." I said. "When in reality, it's not your fault. It never was."

Rin's eyes widened as the tears continued to fall.

"You don't have to try and change yourself as a person to be happy. You don't have to listen to all those kids that bully you. You're ok just as you are." I said with smile as tucked some of Rin's hair behind her ear, "There is nothing wrong with you. I'm not cross with you—I'm cross from them."

Rin's lower lip quivered as more and more tears were falling. She covered her eyes and you could hear her hic from here to there.

"It's okay to cry." I said with a sigh as I took a seat next to her and gripped her shoulder, "You can cry all you want."

That day, she had cried the rest of the appointment. Not like there was a problem with that at all… sometimes you just need to let it all out.

I'm sure that Rin hasn't been able to cry like that in so long… sometimes she just needs to let her feelings release. There's nothing wrong with that.

Nothing at all.

* * *

**Appointment #10**

Rin has been opening up to me lately. It's been over two weeks now since I had first met her. I am glad that Rin isn't hesitating to tell me about herself. She has yet to smile for me, but she is able to easily talk to me. She isn't staring me down like I'm her enemy.

Oh, and of course, she's been coming on time.

"What were you doing before this?" I asked her as I took a seat in front of Rin like I always had. "You don't have any classes today. What did you do prior to coming here?"

Rin wasn't hugging her knees anymore. Rather she sat more comfortably on the couch. She sighed before answered, "I was drawing."

I smiled, "You were drawing? That's great! That's a wonderful sign for you, isn't it Rin?"

Rin shrugged, "I suppose… I don't really know. I don't feel any different."

I still smiled to see that she had started to draw, "Can I see what you drew?"

Rin looked up at me surprised, "You want to see it?"

I nodded with curious eyes, "Of course I do. I heard that you're really good. Can I see?"

Rin frowned, "I'm not that good."

I joked around by replying, "I'll be the judge of that!"

Rin looked at me confused but still took out her sketchbook and gave it to me.

I accepted it and before I opened it I asked, "Which one did you draw today?"

"All of those." Rin replied. "My other sketchbooks were full so I got a new blank one."

My eyes widened as I flipped through the pages slowly in awe. She was really talented. The sketchbook itself had probably about one hundred pages. She had filled up about sixty of those pages with the most beautiful drawings I had ever seen.

"This is amazing, Rin!" I exclaimed, "You're a very talented artist!"

Rin looked down, embarrassed at what I said, "That's not true… Anyone can do that."

I gave her a narrow eyed look, "Please, I can't do this. I remember trying to draw a rock once for a biology project back in my freshman year of college. It looked like an impregnated hippo."

"Ahaha." Rin suddenly laughed quietly while bringing her fist up to the corner of her lip, "What does an impregnated hippo look like anyway?"

She… laughed?

I smiled after hearing her laugh, "There's that smile I was looking for. On top of that, a laugh?"

Rin's smile had quickly disappeared, "H-Huh?"

"You know, the happy Rin is so much cuter than the one that's always crying." I said with a wink. "Why don't you smile more often?"

"It doesn't matter if I do…" Rin said with a sigh. "There's no point when I'll only be shoved back to the ground."

"It does matter. You are a precious girl. Of course it will matter." I said, "As for getting shoved back to the ground… you can choose that."

Rin looked at me with a confused expression on her face, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's true that at first you were moved back by people that may have triggered your depression… but time and time again, you expected that you'd always be treated like the way you were." I explained. "You can change that. You yourself can make a difference."

Rin looked as if she was thinking hard about what I said, "Even if you say that… I'm not sure what that would mean… I don't know how to do that."

"That's what I'm here for." I said as I nudged her on the arm, "I'm here to help you get through that."

Rin looks at me surprised at my answer. Although it's my job to help people like Rin, for Rin, it felt different. I was looking forward to see what she was going to tell me. What things that she thought about telling me. What she had wanted to tell me. The things that she remembered especially to ask me.

They were all something that I wanted to hear every couple times a week. It took her a while to open up to me completely, and that smile of hers finally appeared in front of me…

Let me tell you, it was quite a beautiful sight.

"How would I know myself that I'm better?" Rin asked with a sad expression, "How would I know when I'm not this sick in the head?"

"Who says you're sick?" I asked, "You were never sick, Rin."

Rin shrugged, "Well… then when will I know I have changed?"

I smiled to her after petting her head and handing her the sketchbook that was full of drawings. "When you draw a picture of something that makes you happy. When you are able to draw something with the feelings that you hoped to one day draw with, you will know."

"How would I know what it feels like?" She asked me with a frown.

"You'll know when you feel it."

* * *

**Appointment #16**

"You've never asked me why I'm so depressed…" Rin suddenly asked me after taking a seat on her usual spot on my couch, "Isn't that what a therapy is? Talk about someone's problems?"

"Mm, yes, that's true. We do talk about that, but rather than saying a person's problems, I'd say that we talk about the person in general. The good things, bad things, things about themselves, things like that…" I explained as I sat in my usual spot on the opposite side of her.

Rin nodded, "Well… you never asked about my problems in specific… so I was just wondering…"

"That's just how I am." I said with a smile. "If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want to tell someone all my problems without getting to know someone first… that's just me. I want to be comfortable with the person I'm speaking with. Does that make sense?"

Rin nodded, "I suppose you're right."

"Do you want to tell me now?" I asked, "Are you comfortable with telling me the details of why you're always so depressed?"

Rin looked from me to the ground and then took in a long, deep breath. "If you're willing to listen…"

"Of course I am." I said with a smile, "Go ahead and tell me. I'll listen."

Rin took in another deep breath, "It all started when I was seven. That's when my parents had passed away driving home from work. I had become lonely after that… Although I started to become depressed starting then, I didn't really have it that bad since I thought I still had my elder brother… I admit, I had tried to commit suicide a couple times, have given myself self inflicted pain, panic attacks, and I was sick often. The list of things that happened to me is endless. I'm sure Aria gave you my health history form… but my brother Rinto-nii had always stopped me… but then, he had also passed away."

I nodded from interval to interval in Rin's explanation.

"After my brother had passed away, my symptoms from depression had gotten worse. It was more painful since I really did feel like I was by myself with no one on my side…" Rin said with a shaky breath. "The bullying got worse, the suicide attempts drastically rose, and the panic attacks became much more frequent. At that point, I didn't really know what to do other than leaving this world. I felt it was the easy way out… Now that I'm in college, I was questioning my life even more. I was about to get run over because I was spacing out… Aria had saved me and taken me here…"

"You're a strong girl, Rin." I said with a smile, "You went through all that yourself…"

Rin's cheeks reddened while her eyes widened, "I…"

"Tell me, what do you think about taking the easy way out now?" I asked.

Rin looked at her hands and clenched them then unclenched them, "I don't want to anymore."

I smiled at her answer, "Good choice."

"You know, I don't feel like crying as much as I used to." Rin admitted to me, "That's a good sign, right?"

I laughed, "Of course it is! You know what will make that better?"

"What?" Rin asked with a bat of her eyes.

"If you smiled more often." I said while sticking out my tongue at her, "I've only seen it once."

Rin looked at me surprised, "If I smiled?"

"Yeah. That would be nice you know." I said. "A lot of girls would be pretty jealous of that smile of yours. You shouldn't waste such a wonderful gift that you were given."

At that statement Rin had given me a quiet giggle, "That was cheesy, sensei."

I laughed along with her.

"There's that smile."

* * *

Today was supposed to be a day set aside for Rin's regular appointments; however, Rin had cancelled her said appointments with me a couple weeks ago. She said that she wanted to cancel all the appointments that I had set up for her for the time being. She also said that she would let me know when she wants to start her appointments again.

I wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to cancel the appointments, but I didn't question what she had wanted. If it was Rin, it was probably for a reasonable claim.

So for about three weeks, I had not seen Rin enter my office at all. It was kind of a weird feeling. I had unintentionally been waiting for Rin to pop in and sit on her usual seat and talk to me about something she had in her mind. Everything that she had wanted to tell someone would be told to me.

I didn't like the fact that she wasn't here anymore.

I have had many females that were my relative age. Rin is one of the many examples. This would be the first case where I had started to like my own patient.

When I say like, I mean, extremely like like.

It was true that Rin had problems with viewing the world in a different light, and I can understand her in that aspect. I was once undergoing that questioning process. However, the thing that I found different between Rin and I at that stage was that Rin was still able to see things that she wanted for herself to be.

I was just a hopeless guy, tired of what I was going through. Spending a whole two years blaming myself and wasting my life.

Rin on the other hand had wanted to change despite the fact that she didn't show it. Nor did she know it herself. I could just tell.

Now that Rin wasn't exactly here for her appointments anymore, it had felt a lot colder in my office.

There was a knock on my office door as I was thinking these thoughts. "It's me, Aria!"

Surprised at my visitor, I had walked over to open the door, and there she was. Aria was giving me a smile from ear to ear and stepped inside my office, "Hello Aria. What brings you here?"

"You are magic, sempai!" Aria exclaimed with a bright smile. "How on Earth did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked her in a confused manner. "If you're talking about the biology project with the messed up looking rock on it, then that—"

"No, I'm not talking about your stupid project!" Aria said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm talking about Rin!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What about her?"

"She's changed." Aria said with a smile. "She's really changed a lot."

I smiled, "Did she now? How so?"

Aria smiled, "Yeah… she's been smiling a lot now. Almost like the times she had hid her depression, except she doesn't have it anymore. She is back to drawing again, and she's been making a lot more friends. Bullies don't even mess with her anymore."

I smiled hearing this, "I'm glad to hear it."

"How exactly did you do it, sempai?! I mean, I knew that you would be the one to help Rin… but how did you change her? It's truly amazing!" Aria exclaimed.

I shrugged, "To be honest, Rin had canceled her appointments about three weeks ago."

Aria's eyes widened, "She did? Then how..?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said with a smile, "She realized everything all by herself. I just need to fix her engine so that she could once again drive towards her happiness."

With that being said, Aria had looked at me skeptically and still praised my actions. Shortly afterwards, Aria had left and soon the time flew by. It was time for me to head home. It was late.

I was stuck in the office for quite some time. I was a bit busy trying to clean up the records that I had.

Anyway, I locked my office doors behind me and stepped out the hospital facility. Outside, I saw a lone blonde haired maiden, waiting outside the hospital. She was sitting on the bench as she was hugging her knees.

When she saw me, her eyes grew big and she smiled cheerfully, "Sensei!"

Was this really Rin?

She hopped off the bench as she ran over to my direction. When she was about half a foot away from me she looked up and sighed, "I think I did it."

I smirked at her, "Did what now?"

"I think I finally found the light." She said with a smile. "I'm not sure how… but I realized one thing—and that make me realize more things in my life. It soon became a chain reaction."

"What did you realize?" I asked.

Rin took in another deep breath, "You were right… my depression was all on me. I could have stopped it from progressing… but I kept expecting the same things to keep happening… I changed my ways of things because of you, Sensei."

"I did nothing." I said. "It was all you."

Rin looked up at me surprised, but then changed into a warm expression despite the chilly breeze, "No. You changed me, Sensei. I would have never been able to change like this if it wasn't for you. I might have already left this world…"

"I'm glad that you understand now, Rin." I said with a smile. "You don't need my help anymore. You can now stand up by yourself. Isn't that great?"

It was a bit bittersweet… but I was really glad that Rin now understands.

"Yes…" Rin replied. "But… there's another problem that only you can solve."

I looked at her puzzled, "And what's that?"

Rin took out her sketchbook from her bag, "I was able to draw something that makes me happy. I was finally able to draw something with feelings of happiness… something that I want."

She extended her hand out to me that was holding the sketchbook, "Could you please look at it, and tell me what you think?"

I was still puzzled but gave her a smile, "As the last thing I can do for you as your doctor, then yes."

I flipped through the sketchbook to the very last page. My eyes widened as I saw the picture.

It was a sketch of me laughing and Rin was beside me laughing along.

I looked from the drawing back to her. Rin's eyes were full of tears, "I can now cry with tears of happiness rather than sadness. I always thought that crying was something that happens when you're sad… it took me three weeks to realize that I had liked you as more than just my doctor that I talk about anything with."

I was still in shock of what I was hearing to say anything.

"The dark world… doesn't seem so dark anymore." Rin explained as her tears were streaming, "Even though I don't any help with feeling happy… do you think that you could continue to stay by my side?"

I smiled at her as I reached out and embraced the smaller girl. Soon enough, she had started to shake from crying, and tightly clutched my shirt.

"I thought you'd never ask."

After my reply, we both pulled away from each other and Rin, although I had seen her in tears before, she was smiling radiantly. The most cheerful and beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"There's that smile."

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
